Kamerdyner
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Harold Potter domaga sie swojego wnuka, ale czy na pewno to jego wnuk?
1. Chapter 1

**Kamerdyner**

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: MichiruK (Cóż, ma do mnie cierpliwość)

Paring: Severitus, Drarry, ale tak do końca jeszcze nie wiadomo

Rating: +15

Rodzaj: Jeszcze nie sprecyzowano

Pomysł zaczerpnięty z dramy „Mei-chan no shitsuji"

Zdarzenia od I do V tomu (trochę?) odbiegają od normy.

Ostrzeżenia:

Alternatywa.

Kanon wziął długi urlop, może nawet tacierzyńskie.

Nie wzięto pod uwagę majątku Weasleyów.

Prawa własności:

Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K Rowling i z tego fanfiction nie są pobierane żadne korzyści.

Spełnienie życzenie Deedee.

Rozdział 1.

— Słyszałeś, ten nowy dostał samego Draco Malfoya!

— Kamerdynera klasy Z? Musi być naprawdę kimś ważnym ten Evans. Nie słyszałam o żadnym rodzie o takim nazwisku. Pewnie bogaty, bo przecież ostatnio nie ma nikogo dostatecznie potężnego magicznie, nawet wśród mugolaków.

— Panienko, proszę o spokój. Zaraz powitamy nowego ucznia. — Rozmowę, i to dosyć głośną, przerwał stojący za ich plecami młody, czarnoskóry mężczyzna.

— Och, Zabini. Lepiej popraw moją fryzurę. Ten wiatr całkiem ją zniszczył.

Profesor Minerwa McGonagall, opiekunka Domu Gryffindora, obserwowała z boku zebranych uczniów oraz ich kamerdynerów i pokojówki. Jako nauczycielka w prestiżowej szkole dla szlachetnie i bogato urodzonej młodzieży, pilnowała panujących tu zasad. Każda młoda dama posiadała swego sługę, panicze preferowali pokojówki, chociaż w obu przypadkach zdarzały się wyjątki.

Głośny trzask teleportacji tuż za bramą Hogwartu oznajmił przybycie oczekiwanych gości.

— Zobaczę Draco! — Jakaś panna wręcz mdlała, łapana w ramiona swego kamerdynera.

— Panienko, jeśli chcesz go zobaczyć, to lepiej wstań.

W świetle zachodzącego słońca w bramie stanął anioł.

Promienie rozświetlały blond włosy, zmieniając je w płynne złoto. Frak, uszyty na miarę, opinał szczupłe, wysportowane ciało. Szata czarodzieja niedbale przerzucona przez ramię. Angielski znak najwyższego wyszkolenia lśnił w klapie. Szkoła ta wypuszczała w świat tylko najlepszych kamerdynerów na świecie i trzeba dodać, że robiła to niezwykle rzadko, odrzucając wielu w czasie szkolenia.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do zebranych, po czym odwrócił się do kogoś ukrytego za załomem muru i kładąc rękę na sercu, w lekkim pokłonie, powiedział:

— Paniczu, proszę podejść.

Zebrani wstrzymali oddech. Każdy był ciekaw nowego nabytku.

Ich oczom ukazał się chłopak około szesnastoletni. Ubranie nie wskazywało na wysokie pochodzenie, było standardowo mugolskie.

— Proszę się przywitać, paniczu Harry.

Chłopak nazwany przez swojego kamerdynera Harrym poprawił okulary i zwrócił się do uczniów:

— Eee…Cześć.

W ciągu jednej chwili dziedziniec opustoszał z rozczarowanych uczniów.

— Witam w Hogwarcie, paniczu Evans — dobiegł za pleców Malfoya miły głos. — Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore i w razie pytań zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się tutaj. Twój pokój jest już gotowy.

Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do nowo przybyłych, wskazując bramę wejściową do zamku.

— Dziękuję.

Harry za żadne skarby nie chciał tu być. Został wyrwany ze swego świata. Kochał swoją rodzinę. Ciocia dbała o niego jak o własnego syna. Wuj, może trochę szorstki, był pracowity i uczciwy. No i Dudley. Łobuz jak się patrzy, ale o dobrym sercu. On, jako sierota, czuł się wśród nich dobrze. Aż do tego feralnego dnia tydzień temu. Stracił ich wszystkich w głupim wypadku samochodowym, gdy wracali z zakupów. A teraz musiał uczęszczać do tej dziwnej szkoły dla dystyngowanych czarodziei. Już wcześniej wiedział, że nim jest, ale nikt dotąd nie kazał mu się w tym kierunku szkolić.

Był jeszcze Draco.

Pojawił się w dzień po pogrzebie i powiedział, że od teraz jest jego kamerdynerem.

Pamiętał ten dzień bardzo dobrze. Stał w ogródku cioci Petunii, podlewając jej róże i czekając na kogoś z kuratorium. Kogoś, kto miał go zabrać i umieścić w Domu Dziecka.

— Paniczu Harry?

Nikt nigdy tak nie zwracał się do chłopaka. Odwrócił się i zobaczył młodego mężczyznę stojącego przy bramce.

— Słucham?

— Witam. Jestem Draco Malfoy i od dzisiaj jestem twoim kamerdynerem.

Zamrugał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

— Że… kim?

— Od dziś będę spełniał wszystkie twoje polecenia, paniczu Harry — powiedział blondyn, wchodząc do ogródka, zabierając mu węża z rąk i zakręcając wodę.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Przysłał mnie twój dziadek. Harold Potter.

— Ja nie mam dziadka.

— Masz, paniczu. Twój dziadek chciałby, żebyś wrócił do rodziny i swoich czarodziejskich korzeni.

Nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru, wylądował w Hogwarcie. Drugą opcją był Dom Dziecka, dopóki nie uzyska pełnoletniości. Niezbyt zadowalające go wyjście.

W ten sposób znalazł się w szkole, w której nikogo nie znał i już na dzień dobry nie zrobił dobrego wrażenia.

Westchnął ciężko, wchodząc do swojego pokoju. Oczywiście, drzwi otworzył mu Draco. Ciągle go zaskakiwał. Traktował prawie jak dziewczynę, usługując na każdym kroku. Kilka dni z blondynem nauczyło go, żeby zbyt z tym nie walczyć, bo i tak kamerdyner zrobi swoje. Najgorsze, że zaczynał się do jego ciągłej obecności przyzwyczajać. Czy to normalne? Czyżby szukał zastępstwa swojej rodziny w lokaju?

Opadł na łóżko załamany.

— Paniczu, chyba wypada, byśmy zjawili się na kolacji. Twoje kufry już dotarły i raczyłem przygotować ci ubiór — odezwał się blondyn, rozpakowując kufer swego pana.

— Naprawdę muszę? — spytał błagalnie.

— Dobre wychowanie nakazuje uszanować prawa i zasady domu, w którym się przebywa, paniczu Harry. Eliksir na poprawienie twego wzroku też już dotarł. Mówiliśmy o tym wczoraj, jeśli nie zapomniałeś.

— Ale ja lubię swoje okulary! — oburzył się chłopak, zrywając z łóżka. — Nie mam zamiaru tego zmieniać.

Malfoy podszedł powoli do Harry'ego, po czym ostrożnie i delikatnie zdjął czarne, okrągłe oprawki.

— Bez nich twoje oczy nabierają nieziemskiego blasku. Nie ukrywaj swojej urody. Jesteś piękny.

Harry zarumienił się, wyrywając swoje okulary z ręki Draco i odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość.

— To co mam ubrać? — zapytał w miarę neutralnie, choć rumieniec nadal gościł na jego policzkach.

— Rzeczy przygotowałem w łazience, paniczu. — Draco pochylił się w ukłonie z dłonią na klapie na wysokości serca.

Chłopak szybko skrył się we wskazanym miejscu.

Harry stał już dłuższą chwilę przed lustrem i sam nie wierzył, że dał się na coś takiego namówić. Został poinformowany przez swego sługę o dosyć kontrowersyjnej modzie, panującej wśród czarodziei, ale żeby nosić sukienki, to już drobna przesada.

— Wyglądasz cudownie, mój drogi.

Omal nie wyskoczył ze skóry, gdy usłyszał głos dobiegający ze szklanej tafli.

— Ty mówisz?

— Oczywiście, jak wiele innych rzeczy w tym zamku. Nowy, prawda?

— Gadam z lustrem — szepnął do siebie Harry, wychodząc z łazienki.

— Paniczu?

Harry zerknął w stronę Draco i zdębiał. Gdzieś zniknął frak, a sam kamerdyner był ubrany tylko w koszulę i kamizelkę.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał, wskazując na resztę ubioru wiszącego na oparciu krzesła.

— Nie. Takie panują tutaj zasady. Dopóki nie awansujesz wyżej, nie wolno mi nosić fraku, garnituru ani żadnej tego typu odzieży. Należysz teraz do domu Hufflepuff i jesteś tak zwanym Puchonem. Po zdobyciu odpowiedniej liczby punktów — wskazał małą klepsydrę przy drzwiach — możesz ubiegać się o przyjęcie do Ravenclawu, czyli domu Krukonów. Kolejne w kolejce Domy to Gryffindor i Slytherin, czyli Lwy i Węże.

— Czyli przeze mnie zostałeś zdegradowany? — zmartwił się trochę Harry, zagryzając wargi.

Malfoy podszedł do niego, klękając na jedno kolano i podnosząc jego dłoń do ust, cicho szepnął:

— Nadal jestem twoim kamerdynerem, nieważne co mam na sobie.

Evans odskoczył cały czerwony, skrępowany takim zachowaniem sługi.

— Przestań. Ile ty masz lat? Jestem nastolatkiem. Nie możesz tak mnie traktować!

Draco wstał i kłaniając się, położył zwyczajowo dłoń na sercu.

— Wybacz mi, paniczu Harry. Nie miałem niczego złego na myśli. A odpowiadając na twe pytanie, jesteśmy równolatkami.

— Nieprawda! Wyglądasz jak dorosły. — Zaczął krążyć po pokoju, nie mogąc znaleźć miejsca.

— Ty też.

Chłopak stanął zszokowany. Kamerdyner widząc to, zaprowadził go do łazienki i stanęli razem przed lustrem. Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że Draco jest tylko o niecałą głowę wyższy od niego. Dodatkowo jego nowy strój wydobył z niego „to coś" i uwydatnił jego męskie ja. Co prawda, do sługi było mu daleko. Nie miał tego żaru w oczach ani tak prostej sylwetki, choć nad tym ostatnim wystarczyło popracować.

— Czas iść na kolację.

Evans odetchnął, otrząsając się z zamyślenia, i odwrócił się do wychodzącego z łazienki kamerdynera.

— A nie możemy się po szlachecku spóźnić?

— I tak już jesteśmy spóźnieni. — Lokaj uśmiechnął się trochę ironicznie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 1.2

Pomysł z dramy nie będzie kontynuowany, wzięłam tylko sam zamysł służby. Nie spodziewajcie się tych samych akcji co w filmie.

Wielka Sala okazała się być rzeczywiście wielka, tak przynajmniej sądził Harry, wchodząc do niej.

Naprawdę ogromna. Sufit świecił, i to dosłownie, od unoszących się w powietrzu świec.

Robiła wrażenie. Tak duże, że kamerdyner musiał go delikatnie trącić, wybudzając z olśnienia.

— Paniczu, tędy proszę.

Draco poprowadził swego pana do jednego z wolnych stolików. Jednego z wielu do siebie podobnych na całej sali. Harry westchnął ciężko. Nie był przyzwyczajony do samotnych posiłków. Zerknął na swego kamerdynera.

— Zjesz ze mną?

— Nie, paniczu. To nie wypada, by lokaj jadł przy jednym stole wraz ze swym panem. Jestem tu po to, aby ci usługiwać. — Pstryknął palcami i blat stołu zapełnił się potrawami na najwyższej jakości porcelanie.

Do ich stolika zbliżyła się starsza kobieta z wysoko upiętym koczkiem.

— Witam. Jestem Minerwa McGonagall. Uczę w tej szkole transmutacji. Jestem także zastępcą dyrektora. Oto twój plan zajęć. — Podała pergamin Draco, a ten następnie swemu panu.

— Dziękuję, pani profesor — odezwał się cicho brunet.

— W razie problemów zapraszam do mnie lub dyrektora — rzekła i odeszła do swego stolika na podwyższeniu, które miało na celu oddzielenie uczniów od nauczycieli.

Harry przyglądał się im, czytając wyrywkowo listę zajęć.

— Rubeus Hagrid — odezwał się Draco, pochylając nad ramieniem czytającego — to ten duży. Podejrzewam, że ma coś z olbrzyma. Naucza Opieki nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami. Mały karzełek to Flitwick, uczy Zaklęć. Ta dziwnie poubierana, nawet jak na modę czarodziejów, to Sybilla Trelawney, Wróżbiarstwo. Jest jeszcze Remus Lupin, ale z pewnych powodów dziś go nie zobaczysz. Uczy Obrony przed Czarną Magią. W zeszłym roku okazało się, że jest likantropem, ale dyrektor Dumbledore ubłagał Ministerstwo Magii, aby mógł zostać.

— Likantropem?

— Wilkołakiem, ale proszę się nie bać, paniczu. Jest oswojony — dodał z ironią.

— A ten cały na czarno, który próbuje mnie zasztyletować wzrokiem?

— To Severus Snape. Znany w całej Anglii, i pewnie również poza nią, Mistrz Eliksirów. Ciekawe czemu tak na ciebie patrzy. Może gdzieś się spotkaliście?

— Nie — zaprzeczył Harry. — Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem.

Choć jednocześnie miał dziwne przeczucie, że jednak tak. Tylko gdzie? Skądś pamiętał te czarne jak węgiel oczy o ostrym spojrzeniu, mogącym ciąć diamenty.

— Dziwne — mruknął cicho Draco, ale Harry i tak go usłyszał.

— Dlaczego dziwne?

— Właśnie o to chodzi, że nie wiem, paniczu. Proszę jeść, zanim wystygnie — zmienił szybko temat.

Teraz już także brunet zauważył, że wszyscy mu się przyglądają i cicho szepczą ze swymi sługami.

— Ta szkoła jest dziwna — szepnął sam do siebie. — Nie mogą po prostu podejść i ze mną porozmawiać?

— To byłoby bardzo niegrzeczne, paniczu. Bez twego zaproszenia wręcz naganne.

Harry westchnął po raz kolejny i zaczął jeść.

Kolacja całe szczęście minęła spokojnie, choć sam nie wiedział, czemu miałaby być inna. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, czego można się spodziewać po tylu czarodziejach. Sam z głupiej, dziecięcej ciekawości nauczył się kilku pomocnych lub po prostu ciekawych zaklęć znalezionych w książkach swoich rodziców. To były jego jedyne pamiątki po nich. Tylko dlatego, że kiedyś zapomnieli je zabrać od cioci Petunii, gdy byli z wizytą z małym Harrym. Ciocia nie zabraniała mu używać tych przydatnych, ale zawsze przestrzegała go przed korzystaniem z nich przy obcych. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale starał się tego przestrzegać. Nigdy nie chciał by jego rodzina miała przez niego jakieś kłopoty.

Po posiłku wrócił do swego Domu, jak stwierdził Draco, rzucając hasło zbroi w korytarzu i odsłaniając drzwi. W bawialni, salonie lub, jak mówił sługa w pokoju wspólnym, siedziało już kilka osób, pisząc, rozmawiając lub nic nie robiąc.

Widząc go wchodzącego, jeden z chłopców wstał i zbliżył się, wyciągając rękę na przywitanie.

— Witaj w Hufflepuffie. Jestem Anthony Goldstein, a to moja pokojówka Hanna Abbot. Z naszego rocznika jest tu jeszcze Gregory Goyle ze swoim kamerdynerem Sirim Fawcettem.

— Harry Evans. Miło mi. Jak wielu czarodziei uczęszcza do tej szkoły?

— Niewielu. Tylko dystyngowani, bogaci i bardzo potężni czarodzieje mogą się tutaj dostać. Żaden mugolak nie przekroczy progów Hogwartu, jeśli nie ma odpowiedniego zaplecza finansowego lub chociaż magicznego. Może oczywiście jako sługa.

Chłopak wcale mu się nie spodobał. Harry słuchał jego słów zdegustowany. Nie bardzo wiedział, kim jest mugolak, ale podświadomie czuł, że w ten sposób wyraża się o czarodziejach niższego szczebla.

— Mugolak to czarodziej urodzony przez niemagicznych rodziców — wytłumaczył mu Draco, widząc jego minę. — Są jeszcze półkrwi, gdy jedno z rodziców jest magiczne.

— A ja?

— Jesteś czystej krwi. Oboje twoi rodzice byli czarodziejami.

— I dlatego dostałem się do tej szkoły?

— To jeden z wielu powodów, paniczu Evans.

Anthony przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań.

— Ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz o naszym świecie?

Brunet tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Nigdy mnie to za bardzo nie interesowało.

— A teraz?

Harry spojrzał na Draco, jakby u niego szukając odpowiedzi.

— Prawdę powiedziawszy, to sam jeszcze nie wiem. Wszystko jest dla mnie więcej niż nowe.

— Idę spać — rzucił Harry, wychodząc z łazienki. — Na dzisiaj mam dosyć wrażeń. Jutro będzie się pewnie sporo działo.

— Jesteś w magicznej szkole, paniczu. Tu zawsze dzieje się coś niezwykłego. — Draco skończył ścielić łóżko i pokłonił się. — Proszę, gotowe.

— Czy ty już kiedyś tutaj byłeś? — Położył się, przykrywając się sam, gromiąc kamerdynera wzrokiem, gdy chciał to zrobić za niego.

— Tak, dwa lata temu służyłem uczniom Hogwartu. Dobranoc, paniczu.

Blondyn skłonił się ponownie, oddalając do swego pokoju. Ich kwatery były połączone drzwiami. Harry postanowił, że już niczemu nie będzie się dziwił. Sługa śpiący w „prawie" tej samej komnacie co jego pan.

Wydawałoby się, że po tak ekscytującym dniu sen będzie spokojny i relaksujący.

Harry nienawidził takich nocy jak ta.

Koszmary. Mary senne i ból.

Nigdy nie znalazł powodu ich pojawiania się. Nie były regularne. Po prostu śniły mu się co jakiś czas. Bólu w bliźnie, którą ukrywał pod długą grzywką, też nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Dzisiejsza noc ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie. Widok ludzi mordowanych za pomocą nieznanych słów głęboko wrył się w jego świadomość. Czarne płaszcze postaci i sycząca mowa jednego z nich powtarzały się za każdym razem. Często zastanawiał się, czy to nie jakiś podświadomy sprzeciw wobec tego, że jest czarodziejem. Nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć tych snów w żaden logiczny sposób. A to, że wyglądało w nich wszystko jakby działo się naprawdę, nie poprawiało jego nastroju. Ciocia zawsze potrafiła go po nich uspokoić, niestety teraz został sam.

Teraz, wczesnym rankiem, siedział na łóżku już ubrany i przeglądał książki na dzisiejsze zajęcia.

— Już nie śpisz, paniczu? Trzeba było mnie zawołać. — Draco pojawił się w drzwiach swego pokoju, słysząc widocznie zbyt głośne zamknięcie jednej z ksiąg.

— To chyba z wrażenia.

— Dobrze spałeś, paniczu? Jesteś trochę blady. — Podszedł do Harry'ego, kładąc mu dłoń na czole. — A także lekko rozpalony.

— Nic mi nie jest! — Harry odtrącił rękę, czując dziwne mrowienie przebiegające po ciele. — Trochę źle spałem. Możemy iść na śniadanie?

— Oczywiście, paniczu.

— Mógłbyś przestać nazywać mnie paniczem? Denerwuje mnie to.

— A jak mam cię nazywać, paniczu. Nie mogę mówić ci po imieniu. Zdegradowali by mnie inni kamerdynerzy i pozbawiono rangi, nadanej przez szkołę kamerdynerów.

Harry westchnął. Logika mówiła mu, że to równałoby się z utratą pracy przez blondyna. Dał za wygraną.

Już wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, wiedział, że coś się stało. Wszyscy byli poruszeni.

— Co się dzieje, Draco? — spytał, siadając na podsuniętym krześle. — Czemu wszyscy są tacy nerwowi?

— Lepiej przeczytaj „Proroka Codziennego", to gazeta czarodziejów, paniczu. — Wskazał egzemplarz leżący po prawej stronie Harry'ego.

Pierwsza strona aż krzyczała wielkimi literami.

**[b]„ATAK SAMI-WIECIE-KOGO!"[/b]**

Pod tytułem dokładny opis tego co Sam-Wiesz-Kto zrobił mugolom i czarodziejom stojącym na jego drodze. Harry przeczytał artykuł dwa razy, myśląc, że się przewidział. Jednak nie. Gazeta słowo w słowo opisywała jego sen.

— Kim jest Sam-Wiesz-Kto? — spytał szeptem Draco, choć sam nie wiedział, dlaczego ściszył głos.

— To Mroczny Lord. Wielu czystokrwistych czarodziejów go popiera.

— Czego on chce? Dlaczego morduje mugoli?

— On nienawidzi mugoli. Chce ich unicestwić, by czarodzieje mogli żyć tak, jak powinni od zawsze. Wolni i nie muszący się ukrywać.

— I to jest powód żeby ich mordować? Nie wystarczyłoby porozmawiać i się ujawnić? Przecież mugole nie są tacy źli.

— Paniczu, to nie jest miejsce na takie rozmowy — uspokoił go sługa, gdy chłopak zaczął nieświadomie podnosić głos. — Poza tym za chwilę rozpoczną się zajęcia. Dokończ śniadanie.

Klasa Transmutacji nie różniła się zbytnio od Wielkiej Sali. Była tylko mniejsza. Kamerdynerzy i pokojówki stali u boku swych właścicieli zajmujących małe pojedyncze ławki.

Zaraz po wejściu McGonagall uczniowie ucichli. Profesorka stanęła przy katedrze, wskazując dłonią Harry'ego.

— Mamy od wczoraj nowego ucznia. Proszę, przedstaw się.

Chłopak wstał i ukłonił się uczniom. Siedział najbliżej biurka nauczycielki, więc miał teraz dobry widok na wszystkich.

— Jestem Harry Evans, miło mi was poznać.

— Może opowiesz coś o sobie?

— Jestem sierotą. Moi rodzice zginęli, gdy miałem niecały rok. Wychowywała mnie ciotka – niemagiczna, dlatego nie interesowałem się dotychczas światem czarodziejów.

— W jaki sposób znalazłeś się w Hogwarcie? — zadał pytanie jeden z uczniów o strasznie rudej czuprynie.

Harry spojrzał na Draco, pytająco. Ten skinął twierdząco głową, by kontynuował.

— Mój dziadek chciał, bym rozpoczął tu naukę.

— Kim jest twój dziadek? — Tym razem odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna.

— To Harold Potter.

Po tych słowach w sali rozpętał się Armagedon. Wszyscy zaczęli mówić jeden przez drugiego. Harry słyszał tylko pojedyncze słowa typu „najbogatszy czarodziej", „potężny magicznie".

Nawet profesorka była zszokowana.

— Proszę za mną, paniczu. — I wyszła z klasy, nie czekając, aż podąży za nią.

— O co chodzi, proszę pani? — zapytał Harry, równając się z nią na korytarzu.

— Idziemy do dyrektora.

— Ale dlaczego? Co ja takiego zrobiłem?

— Przeżył panicz zabójczą klątwę. Tak sądzę — odparła, stając przy chimerze.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 1.3

Po chwili stali już w niezwykle urządzonym gabinecie siwobrodego dyrektora.

— Witam, Minerwo. Co się sprowadza?

— Przyprowadziłam do ciebie pana Pottera.

— Evans — poprawił ją brunet. — Nazywam się Evans.  
>Jednak do tej dwójki chyba to nie docierało. Starzec wstał z fotela i zbliżył się do niego.<p>

— Możesz to wytłumaczyć, Minerwo?

— Jego dziadkiem jest Harold Potter. Sam to powiedział.

Czarodziej westchnął i spojrzał na chłopaka.

— Draco cię nie uprzedził, że masz tego nie mówić?

Harry zerknął do tyłu, gdzie przy drzwiach cierpliwie stał blondyn.

— Nie, nic takiego nie mówił.

Dumbledore podniósł głowę, patrząc na kamerdynera, mrużąc oczy za połówkami okularów.

— Takie otrzymałem wytyczne — odparł Malfoy, wcale nie zrażony tym spojrzeniem.

— Mogę wiedzieć, o co chodzi? — wtrącił się Harry.

McGonagall usiadła po wysłaniu gdzieś świetlistej sowy.

— Harry. Paniczu — szybko poprawił się Draco. — Twoje prawdziwe nazwisko brzmi Potter. Evans jest nazwiskiem panieńskim twojej matki.

— A co miała na myśli pani profesor, mówiąc o jakiejś zabijającej klątwie, którą przeżyłem?

— Co wiesz o śmierci swoich rodziców?

— Niewiele. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, co się stało. Pewnej nocy część domu wybuchła i tylko ja przeżyłem.

— I co potem?

— Przyjechali policjanci, straż pożarna i tym podobne. Zabrano mnie do Izby Dziecka, skąd odebrała mnie ciocia Petunia.

Dumbledore zerknął na McGonagall.

— Nie szukałam w takim miejscu. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że dziecko zginęło w pożarze.

Harry zaczynał mieć mętlik w głowie. Czego oni od niego chcieli?

— Nikt chyba nie przypuszczał takiego rozwoju wypadków. Syriusz też nieźle narozrabiał, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci Potterów — stwierdził Albus.

Chłopak zaczynał mieć dość. Nie zwracano na niego uwagi. Jakby go tu nie było. Usiadł ostentacyjnie w fotelu, czekając ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami..

— Powinien znaleźć się w rodzinie czarodziei od samego początku. Gdy Tom dowie się, że Potter żyje, zacznie na niego polować. A teraz wie o tym spora część uczniów. Do wieczora dowie się cała szkoła.

— Kto to jest Tom? — Nie wytrzymał w końcu Harry takiego lekceważenia, decydując się wtrącić.

— Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sam nazwał się Lordem Voldemortem. To on zabił twoich rodziców, a ciebie próbował, ale mu nie bardzo wyszło. Do niedawna myślano, że zginąłeś, zabierając go ze sobą. Jednak pojawił się dwa lata temu, a teraz ty też się zjawiasz, żywy. Dotąd nikomu nie udało się przeżyć zaklęcia zabijającego.

— Może nie trafił?

— Zaklęcia wyraźnie potwierdziły. W twoim domu rzucono trzy czary zabijające, Avady, i wszystkie osiągnęły swój cel. Jednak ty tu stoisz.

Harry przeczesał włosy, jak robił zawsze, gdy nad czymś myślał. Ruch ten przykuł uwagę dyrektora.

— Skąd masz tę bliznę na czole?

Chłopak przesunął palcami po bliźnie w kształcie pioruna.

— Tę? Z wypadku. Musiałem ją otrzymać podczas wybuchu.

— To nie był wybuch — poprawiła go McGonagall.

— Tak, wiem. Wielki zły pan przyszedł do mojego domu bez powodu i wymordował wszystkich, ale ze mną mu nie wyszło i żyję — rzucił sarkastycznie.

— Nie ma powodu, by się denerwować, paniczu — wtrącił się Draco, widząc zachowanie chłopaka.

— Tom miał powód — odezwał się spokojnie starzec, siadając. — Dla niego bardzo ważny.

— Jaki?

— Zagrażałeś mu.

— Ja? Jako roczne niemowlę? Faktycznie wielkie zagrożenie. Mogłem najwyżej na niego nasikać.

— No, wtedy jeszcze nie. Istnieje pewna przepowiednia, mówiąca o jego klęsce z rąk tego, którego naznaczy jako równego sobie. — Dyrektor wcale nie zwracał uwagi na jego zdenerwowanie.

— I to niby mam być ja? Kpina. — Harry zaśmiał się zimno. — Jestem zwykłym chłopcem, który musi chodzić do tej szkoły, żeby nie trafić do Domu Dziecka.

— Zostałeś wybrany. Blizna na czole została zadana zaklęciem. Gdybyśmy sprawdzili na pewno okazałoby się jakim. Chcesz się dowiedzieć?

Harry zamyślił się. Czy to rozwiąże jakiś jego problem? Pewnie nie, a znając ostatnio swoje szczęście jeszcze wszystko pogorszy.

— Dobra — westchnął. — Chcę wiedzieć. Wolę być tego świadom.

Albus wstał i wskazał drzwi.

— W takim razie musimy udać się do pani Pomfrey. Ona jest odpowiednią osobą do tego zadania.

Pani Pomfrey okazała się być bardzo miłą kobietą, uwielbiającą nadużywać instynktu macierzyńskiego. Zanim doszła do sedna sprawy, rzuciła na niego całą masę zaklęć. Dowiedział się nawet, kiedy wyszły mu pierwsze zęby.

— A teraz twoja blizna — oświadczyła i wskazała na nią swoją różdżką.

Nie zrozumiał słów, jakie wymówiła, ale za to efekt omal nie wyrwał mu duszy z ciała.

To bolało.

Zaczął krzyczeć. Ktoś go trzymał. Ktoś inny kazał przerwać zaklęcie. Jeszcze ktoś, chyba właśnie pani Pomfrey, mówiła, że się nie da.

Rozrywało go kawałek po kawałeczku. Nagle przestało. Odetchnął, rozluźniając się w końcu. Spocony, opierał się całym ciężarem o Draco, nie mając siły na nic innego. Drżał jak osika, choć nie było mu zimno. Przed nim unosiła się zielona mgiełka z jaskrawo zielonym napisem w środku. Litery układały się w dwa słowa: AVADA KEDAVRA.

— Czyli jednak rzucił we mnie to zaklęcie — odezwał się Harry słabo.

— Tak, i to przeżyłeś — stwierdził Dumbledore.

— Albusie, przecież to jest niemożliwe! To zaklęcie nie bez powodu jest Niewybaczalne. Ono zawsze zabija.

— Jak się czujesz, paniczu? — zwrócił jego uwagę Draco.

— Słabo. Bolało jak diabli.

— Panie Evans...

— Chyba Potter? — zauważyła nauczycielka.

— Minerwo, dopóki prawny opiekun panicza Evansa nie zawiadomi o zmianie nazwiska, pozostaniemy przy aktualnym. Najlepiej postaraj się jakoś wyciszyć tę sprawę...

— To nie będzie potrzebne — wtrącił się blond kamerdyner, zmuszając swego pana do położenia się. — Pan Potter już rozpoczął sprawę zmiany nazwiska u panicza, a także zajął się kwestią dziedziczenia. W ciągu najbliższych dni panicz Harry stanie się jedynym spadkobiercą rodu Potterów. Nawet jeśli nie będzie chciał przyjąć nazwiska ojca, oficjalnie stanie się Potterem. Harry Jamesem Potterem.

Harry miał ochotę sam sobie strzelić tą sławetną avadą w łeb. Coś mu się widziało, że wpadł po same uszy. Może ten Dom Dziecka to jednak było lepsze wyjście. Chyba wytrzymałby dwa lata.

— Draco, jak ważny jest mój dziadek?

— Harold Potter to najsławniejszy auror i do tego jeden z najpotężniejszych czarodziei. Nie dorównuje oczywiście panu, dyrektorze. — Ukłonił się w stronę starca. — Ale jest naprawdę potężny.

— I bogaty. Inaczej bym się tu nie dostał.

— To w szczególności. Od lat rodzina Potterów miała głowę do interesów.

— A co z tym... jak mu tam... Voldemortem? Co z nim?

Zauważył jak zebrani, poza dyrektorem, drgnęli.

— Postaraj się nie wymieniać tego imienia. To tabu.

— Dlaczego? To tylko imię. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Jak Puszek, czy George.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się szczerze.

— Chłopiec ma rację, Minerwo. Nie powinniśmy obawiać się nazywać naszego strachu po imieniu.

Harry przymknął oczy, trąc skronie. Zaklęcie wyssało z niego całą energię. Zaczął przysypiać.

— Proszę go tutaj zostawić. Nic mu nie będzie — rzekła pielęgniarka, widząc jego zachowanie. — Zaklęcie musiało go wyczerpać bardziej niż przypuszczałam.

— Już przed śniadaniem był trochę blady — poinformował ją Draco, przykrywając leżącego kocem.

— Cały wczorajszy dzień musiał być dla niego przeżyciem.

— Ma pani rację, pani Pomfrey — zgodził się z nią kamerdyner. — Większość dnia spędziliśmy u Ollivandera, szukając różdżki. A ulica Pokątna nie należy przecież do spokojnych miejsc. Panicz chciał zajrzeć prawie wszędzie.

— Ale tego Noktu... coś tam to nie chciałeś mi pokazać — mruknął Harry, prawie już śpiąc.

Minerwa chrząknęła, a Albus roześmiał się cicho.

— Przypominasz swego ojca, Harry. Też był z niego urwis. Wszystko chciał zobaczyć i nie lubił ograniczeń.

Chłopak natychmiast oprzytomniał.

— Znał pan mojego tatę?

— Oczywiście. Był uczniem tej szkoły.

— A moja mama?

— Jego pokojówką.

— Jak to? — zdziwił się. — Draco mówił, że była czarodziejką. Nie była uczennicą?

— Niestety nie. Tylko majętni czarodzieje mogą tu uczęszczać, wyjątkiem są ci potężni magicznie. Między innymi Tom należał do takich wyjątków.

— No, już wystarczy. Chłopiec jest zmęczony, dyrektorze. Możecie porozmawiać później. — Pielęgniarka zaczęła wyganiać wszystkich, nawet Draco. — Lepiej idź na jego zajęcia, będzie potrzebował notatek z opuszczonych lekcji.

Pomimo natłoku myśli, Harry zasnął prawie natychmiast.

Ból blizny dał o sobie znać bardzo szybko. Sen połączony z cierpieniem dał mu tym razem bardzo wiele do myślenia. Znów usłyszał tego syczącego osobnika. Był wściekły i nie miał zamiaru tej złości ukrywać. Wszyscy w jego otoczeniu krzyczeli z bólu, gdy rzucał na nich, teraz już chłopak wiedział, że to zaklęcie, _Crucio_.

Za każdym razem, gdy czar opuszczał różdżkę tej osoby, której oczami patrzył, czuł niesamowite cierpienie. Jakby to zaklęcie było skierowane w niego.

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziano, że bachor żyje? — wrzeszczał, z każdym słowem celując w kogoś innego.

— Panie, dopiero dziś się dowiedzieliśmy — odparł któryś z klęczących na ziemi sług czy zwolenników, Harry nie wiedział jak ich nazwać.

— Waszym głównym zadaniem jest dostarczenie mi go do stóp! Żywego! Chcę go dostać we własne ręce! Powtarzam, żywego!

— Tak, mój panie.

W końcu Harry został łaskawie wypuszczony z okowów tego snu. Otworzył oczy, obracając się na bok i trzymając za głowę. Koło jego łóżka stała odziana na czarno postać.

— Co to było, Potter? — Głos, który do niego dotarł, był tak lodowaty, że aż ciarki przebiegły mu po plecach.

I bez tego drżał na całym ciele.

— To tylko koszmar, proszę pana. — Rozpoznał Snape'a, ale nie wiedział, dlaczego tak nagle się go wystraszył.

Może to ta blada skóra w połączeniu z kosmykami tłustych włosów opadającymi wokół szczupłej twarzy i dającymi efekt wampira? A może to przez ten grymas wściekłości na twarzy? Albo postawa jastrzębia gotowego w każdej chwili zaatakować.

— W takim razie jak pan wytłumaczy efekty pocruciatusowe?

— Po...co? — Starał się usiąść, ale nie potrafił się podeprzeć na ciągle trzęsących się rękach.

Nagle poczuł, że smukłe dłonie pomagają mu, podtrzymując i podkładając pod plecy poduszkę.

— Dziękuję.

— Wypij to. — Snape wcisnął mu w dłonie fiolkę z jakimś płynem.

— Co to?

— Masz to wypić, a nie debatować nad składem — warknął mężczyzna, zabierając mu buteleczkę, odkorkowując, a następnie przechylając mu trochę głowę, wlał zawartość w otwarte usta. — To eliksir pocruciatusowy. Pomoże.

Chłopak skrzywił się.

— Obrzydliwe.

— Ma działać, nie smakować. Jesteś głodny? Według słów Pomfrey spałeś dosyć długo. Ominęły cię dwa posiłki.

Jak na zawołanie żołądek chłopaka ogłosił bojkot.

— To wystarczy za odpowiedź. Zgredku!

Harry aż podskoczył, gdy u boku mężczyzny pojawiło się małe, pokurczone stworzenie.

— Tak, panie.

— Przynieś lekki bulion dla chłopca i herbatę dla mnie.

— Tak jest, sir. — I zniknął z trzaskiem.

— Co to było?

— To skrzat domowy. Magiczna wersja lokaja, służącego, czy co tam od niego chcesz. Wykona bez sprzeciwu każde polecenie. Ten akurat jest moim osobistym skrzatem. Dostałem go w prezencie. Skrzaty przynależą do czarodziejskich rodzin.

— Każdy rozkaz? — upewniał się Harry.

— Tak, wierz mi. Każdy. A teraz jedz. — Wskazał na tacę, podawaną przez skrzata. — To najlepsze lekarstwo na Cruciatusy. Organizm nie myśli o bólu, tylko pracuje nad trawieniem.

— Severusie, dlaczego nie leżysz w łóżku? — Wejście pani Pomfrey omal nie spowodowało, że Harry wylał na siebie całą zupę.

— Gdybyś nie zauważyła, rozmawiam, kobieto.

— Miałeś odpoczywać! — Nie dała się zastraszyć.

— Już mi lepiej i nie krzycz na mnie. Nie jestem jednym z twoich dzieciaków.

Pielęgniarka westchnęła i nie czekając na pozwolenie, rzuciła na niego jakiś czar.

— Nadal masz efekty pocruciatusowe, Severusie. Proszę, odpocznij jeszcze.

— Miałem taki zamiar, ale mi przerwałaś. Chciałem wypić herbatę z naszą nową znakomitością.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że drugi z jej pacjentów nie śpi. Jego drgające nadal niekontrolowanie dłonie trzymające łyżkę, zwróciły jej uwagę.

— Severusie, coś ty mu zrobił?

— Co ja? — oburzył się.

— On ma symptomy po otrzymaniu _Crucio_.

— I oczywiście ja je na niego rzuciłem? Pomyśl trochę. Cały zamek jest obłożony zaklęciem wyłapującym Niewybaczalne. Już byłby tu tabun aurorów, gdybym to zrobił. To, że gówniarza nie lubię, nie oznacza od razu, że będę go częstował od razu Cruciatusem. Nie jestem wariatem. Atakować wnuka tego Pottera równa się Azkaban.

— Ale...

— Miałem zamiar się go właśnie zapytać.

Oboje odwrócili się w stronę Harry'ego. Snape uniósł brwi, czekając. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy rzekł:

— Mógłbyś łaskawie nas oświecić, Potter?

— Evans.

— Wszystko jedno. Mów — sapnął.

— Dlaczego pan mnie nie lubi? Nawet pana nie znam.

— Bo tak. Taką mam zachciankę. Jedz! Potem odpowiedz na pytanie.

Zupa szybko zniknęła i to nie dlatego, że chciał odpowiedzieć, ale dlatego, że był głodny jak wilk.

Pusty talerz został zabrany przez Snape'a i wręczony pojawiającemu się skrzatowi.

— Mów — ponaglił po raz kolejny nauczyciel.

— Miałem koszmar, to wszystko.

— Mary senne nie powodują takiego stanu. — Wskazał na jego dłonie. — Kobieto, daj mu jeszcze jedna dawkę, poprzednia ledwo co działa. Ile razy, Potter?

— Słucham?

— Ile razy zostałeś potraktowany _Crucio_? I jakim cudem nie ma tu jeszcze aurorów? Trzeba sprawdzić bariery ochronne zamku — mówił już sam do siebie. — Kto ci to zrobił? — Odwrócił się do chłopaka, zauważając, że zaczął krążyć po sali.

— Nikt. Miałem tylko koszmar.

— I co ci się śniło, że tak reagujesz?

Harry zadrżał. Nigdy nikomu nie opowiadał akurat tych snów.

— Wiedz, że znam mało delikatny sposób, by się tego dowiedzieć.

— Severusie! Żadnej legilimencji! — zganiła go pielęgniarka, wracając z dwoma fiolkami i słysząc ostatnie zdanie. — Proszę, pij.

— Nie, dziękuję. To jest obrzydliwe — odmówił chłopak.

— Ale działa! Pij to i już! — Prawie krzyknął Snape, siadając na krześle.

— Proszę. — Przed jego krzywym nosem pojawiła się druga fiolka tego samego specyfiku. — Tobie też się przyda.

Mężczyzna coś tam poburczał, ale wypił eliksir.

— Mówiłem, że niedobre — zaśmiał się Harry, widząc grymas na jego twarzy.

— Oświecę cię, Potter. Bardzo dobrze wiem, jak działa i smakuje ta mikstura, bo sam ją robię. Teraz mów w końcu, co ci się śniło, bo zaczynam tracić cierpliwość.

Nie mając większych szans na zmianę tematu, Harry zaczął:

— Śniło mi się jakieś zebranie czy spotkanie. Wszyscy zgromadzeni w tych samych czarnych płaszczach i w białych maskach na twarzach. Wyglądało mi to na jakąś sektę lub coś podobnego. — Twarz Snape'a momentalnie zbladła. — Jeden z tych ludzi, chyba przywódca, był wściekły. Nie został o czymś poinformowany i się zdenerwował. Pomiędzy zaklęciami każącymi, kazał sobie kogoś przyprowadzić. Żywego, zaznaczył. Odczuwam te zaklęcia i tyle.

Snape potarł skronie. Zaklął. Później jeszcze raz, wstając i zaczynając krążyć po sali. Pomfrey patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego.

— Severusie?

— Cicho! Myślę! — uciszył ją ostro i znów zaklął.

— To był Voldemort, prawda? — odezwał się Harry, powoli zaczynając rozumieć. — I on chce mnie. Jestem jakoś z nim połączony i dlatego widzę czasami to co on.

— Miałeś to już wcześniej? — Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w miejscu.

— Tak, dosyć często. O tym ataku też śniłem.

Kolejne przekleństwo.

— Severusie, mógłbyś się powstrzymywać?

— Pan też był w moim śnie — rzekł nagle Harry, rozpoznając znajomy ruch.

Snape przeczesał właśnie włosy w dosyć specyficzny sposób. Widział go bardzo często u jednego ze zwolenników syczącego. Dwoma palcami trzymał różdżkę, a pozostałymi przegarniał włosy za maskę, zahaczając je o ucho.

— Robi pan tak, gdy się denerwuje. Jak przy śmierci tej dziewczyny trzy miesiące temu.

— Wyjdź — rozkazał mężczyzna cicho pielęgniarce.

Kobieta posłusznie wyszła, zostawiając ich samych.

— Ty naprawdę to widzisz. — Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

W tej chwili Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Kim był ten człowiek?

— Pan ją zabił! Na jego polecenie.

— Tak.

— Kim pan jest?

— Śmierciożercą, panie Potter. Śmierciożercą — powiedział cicho Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 2.1

Harry nie wiedział, co robić. Nie rozpoznawał słowa użytego przez mężczyznę, ale bał się. Był przerażony, chociaż zaczął się już czegoś domyślać.

— Zabierze mnie pan? — Wolał wiedzieć, na czym stoi.

— Severus nigdzie panicza nie zabierze. Prawda?

Snape kiwnął głową, nie podnosząc jej, gdy dyrektor podszedł nagle do nich, opuszczając pokój pielęgniarki.

— Nadal jednak chciałbym wiedzieć, dokąd miałbyś go zabrać, a co tak przestraszyło panicza Evansa.

Zanim Mistrz Eliksirów zdołał odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Harry:

— Kim dokładnie jest śmierciożerca?

Dumbledore spojrzał na obu lekko spłoszony.

— Tak nazywani są poplecznicy Toma.

Chłopak zamyślił się, patrząc na milczącą, wręcz zamarłą, twarz Snape'a.

— To tajemnica, prawda, proszę pana? Nikt o tym nie wie. Może mi pan nie wierzy, ale dochowam jej.

W oczach mężczyzny coś mignęło, ale szybko odeszło gdzieś głębiej w mroki czerni źrenic.

— Dyrektor wie.

Harry przeczesał nerwowo włosy. Myśli pętliły się skomplikowanie. Nagle jedna wybiła się ponad inne na powierzchnię.

— Pan jest agentem. Szpiegiem! Dlatego on pana podejrzewa.

— Kto? — zainteresował się Dumbledore.

— Teraz rozumiem. Ci dwaj chłopcy rok i ten ze szczeniakiem trzy miesiące temu, to nie było naprawdę. To była podpucha!

— Jacy chłopcy, Severusie?

— Teraz to już nieważne. — Mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco ręką i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. — Co podejrzewa?

Dumbledore obserwował w ciszy dwójkę dziwnie, według niego, zachowujących się osób. Za dobrze znał życie, żeby nie przeczuwać, że za chwilę wszystko się wyjaśni.

— On wie, że uratował pan tych chłopców. Widział, jak dwóch pierwszych gdzieś pan odsyła. Nie wiem jak, ale zniknęli w błysku światła. A ten z psiakiem, co niby zginął w pożarze? On przeczuwa, że jest inaczej, bo za szybko pan odszedł po ataku. Co się z nimi stało?

— Wszyscy znaleźli się w Świętym Mungu. To szpital czarodziei — dodał szybko, widząc nic nierozumiejącą minę. — Po skasowaniu im pamięci wrócili do świata mugoli.

— Jako sieroty — zauważył smutno Harry.

— Ale żywe sieroty. W przeciwieństwie do ich rodziców, którzy stanęli na drodze zaklęcia zabijającego, chcąc ich chronić.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest pan dla niego podejrzany.

— Poradzę sobie — warknął mężczyzna zły, choć sam nie wiedział na kogo.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu mówiło, że to tylko wymówka. Nie powinno go to interesować. To nie jego sprawa. Ale czy na pewno? W końcu to on jest obserwatorem. Przymusowym, ale obserwatorem.

— Proszę spróbować zainsynuować mu, że lubi pan dzieci. Może go to trochę uspokoi i przyćmi podejrzenia.

— Nie lubię dzieci! — prawie krzyknął Snape, ściskając dłonie w pięści.

Harry zarumienił się, gdy mówił dalej:

— Chodzi mi o TAKIE lubienie. On pomyśli, że zabrał je pan dla własnego, bardzo prywatnego użytku.

Lekki rumieniec wystąpił na blade policzki mężczyzny.

— Panicz ma rację, Severusie. Jeśli to uchroni cię przed rozpoznaniem, a co za tym idzie, uratuje ci życie, powinieneś spróbować.

— Myślę, że teraz wszyscy powinni odpocząć — wtrąciła się pani Pomfrey, dołączając do nich. — Wrażeń jak na jeden dzień wystarczy każdemu. Prześpijcie się.

Chyba każdy był zadowolony tą opcją. Snape wrócił do swojego łóżka, a Harry przykrył się po same uszy.

Tylko Dumbledore jakoś dziwnie na nich patrzył. Jednak zostawił ich w ambulatorium samych.

Gdy Harry znów się obudził, czuł się jak nowonarodzony. Nic go nie bolało, ale wspomnienia szybko dały o sobie znać. Odegnał je, widząc Draco u swego łóżka.

— Dzień dobry, paniczu. — Chłopak ukłonił się i zbliżył. — Za godzinę rozpocznie się śniadanie. Czy chcesz w nim uczestniczyć, czy zjeść tutaj?

— A mam jakiś wybór? — Harry usiadł, zanim kamerdyner sam zdecydował się mu pomóc. — Co planujesz?

— Dlaczego myślisz, że coś planuję, paniczu? — spytał zdziwiony Draco.

— Gdyby było inaczej, nie przynosiłbyś akurat tej szaty. Sam mówiłeś przy jej zakupie, że będzie na specjalne okazje. Śniadanie nie wydaje mi się niczym niezwykłym, aby ją ubierać. — Wskazał na odzież przewieszoną przez ramię lokaja.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

— Masz dobrą pamięć, paniczu.

— Do rzeczy, Draco. — W jego tonie słychać było wyraźne zniecierpliwienie.

— Pański dziadek zakończył wszystkie formalne sprawy związane z przyjęciem panicza do rodziny. Notariusz już czeka w Wielkiej Sali wraz z dziennikarzami.

— Na co czeka? — Harry odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, obserwując las w zamyśleniu.

— Na ciebie, paniczu. A dokładniej na twój podpis.

— A jeśli tego nie chcę? — zapytał cicho.

— Wybór należy do ciebie, paniczu. Cokolwiek zdecydujesz, ja ciągle będę u twego boku.

— Czy dziadek też będzie? Zobaczę się z nim?

— Jeszcze nie dziś, paniczu. Pański dziadek ma sporo spraw na swoich barkach. Gdy tylko znajdzie czas, jestem pewien, że odwiedzi panicza.

Harry siedział na brzegu łóżka, nerwowo szarpiąc brzeg pidżamy. Potem skrył się na dłuższą chwilę w łazience, ale temat nie minął.

— Muszę podpisać te dokumenty, prawda? Inaczej nie dacie mi spokoju.

— O kim mówisz?

— O was. O całym magicznym świecie. Czegoś ode mnie chcecie i w pewnym sensie to jeden ze sposobów, żeby mnie ze sobą związać lub zachęcić. Zaznacz sobie odpowiednie. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, czego ode mnie wymagacie i czy nie okaże się, że chcecie za dużo.

— Skąd paniczowi biorą się takie pomysły? Nikt nie chce niczego od panicza. To tylko podpis, by prawdziwe nazwisko pańskiego ojca nie zginęło. Oprócz twojego dziadka jesteś ostatnim Potterem. To zbyt potężny ród, by ot tak znikł.

Harry zaczął się ubierać. Na początku walczył z kamerdynerem, gdy ten zaczął mu pomagać, ale w końcu dał za wygraną. Zauważył jednocześnie, że łóżko Snape'a jest już puste.

— Co opuściłem?

— Historię Magii, ale to nic straconego. Najnudniejszy przedmiot ze wszystkich. Profesor Binns jest najbardziej lubianym nauczycielem, ponieważ na jego zajęciach można robić prawie wszystko, ale na pewno nie można nazwać tego nauką.

— A dziś co mam?

— Obronę przed czarną magią. Trochę będziesz musiał nadrobić stracone lata, ale myślę, że poradzimy sobie z tym. Korepetycje są uwzględnione w pańskim programie zajęć. Gotowy?

Harry spojrzał na siebie krytycznie. Zawsze był szczupły, cóż, taką miał budowę ciała, ale teraz wydawał się przeraźliwie chudy.

— Wyglądasz wspaniale, paniczu. Bardzo dystyngowanie — odezwał się Draco, jakby odgadując jego tok myślenia.

— Mam inne zdanie, ale nie chcę się kłócić. Chodźmy, wolę mieć to już za sobą.

Idąc korytarzem, zastanawiał się, co spowoduje ta zmiana. Niby to tylko nazwisko, ale za to jakie. Albo lepiej powiedzieć – czyje. Nie miał jeszcze okazji poznać swojego dziadka. W albumie cioci też nie było jakiegokolwiek jego zdjęcia.

— Dlaczego moi rodzice nie chcieli nosić nazwiska taty?

— Nie znam szczegółów, ale chodziło chyba o jakąś kłótnię. Głównym tematem była twoja matka. Zaraz po tym sporze twój ojciec wyrzekł się rodziny Potterów, a co za tym idzie całego majątku.

— Ciocia zawsze twierdziła, że nie należeliśmy do normalnych ludzi, nawet pod względem majątku.

— Twój ojciec był aurorem. Nie znam zawodu twej matki, paniczu.

— Była artystką. Tworzyła najpiękniejsze obrazy. Nie pamiętam tego, ale ciocia twierdziła, że jej obrazy wręcz żyły.

Stanęli przed drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali.

Nawet gdyby chcieli wejść, byłoby to niemożliwe. Sala była przepełniona do granic możliwości. Uczniowie tłoczyli się w Wielkim Holu, grymasząc na tę niedogodność.

— To chyba był błąd, zgadzać się na przybycie prasy do szkoły. — Za ich plecami stanął Dumbledore. — Minerwa zaraz się nimi zajmie, a ja zapraszam gdzieś, gdzie będziemy mieć trochę więcej spokoju. Proszę za mną, paniczu Evans. Notariusz już czeka.

Harry ruszył za starszym czarodziejem z wyraźną ulgą. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie spotkania z taką ilością dziennikarzy.

— Nie unikniesz tego, paniczu. To tylko krótkie opóźnienie. — Lokaj uśmiechnął się drwiąco, widząc ulgę na twarzy swego pana. — Dopadną cię wcześniej czy później.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Sam się tego domyślił. Czarodziejski świat niewiele pod tym względem różnił się od mugolskiego. Jeśli ktoś staje się sławny, dziennikarze za żadną cenę mu nie popuszczą. A tym bardziej, gdy jakiś nikomu nieznany chłopak robi się nagle nieziemsko bogaty, a co za tym idzie wpływowy. Draco już zdążył mu opisać stan majątku Potterów i ich władzę.

Otwarcie przed nim drzwi do sali wytrąciło go z rozmyślań. Wszedł za dyrektorem.

Starszy mężczyzna o nienagannym wyglądzie na jego widok wstał natychmiast i podszedł się przywitać.

— Witam, panie Evans. Jestem Anthony Neth, notariusz pana Harolda Pottera oraz jego pełnomocnik w tej konkretnie sprawie. Odpowiem na wszelkie pana wątpliwości i pytania.

— Dyrektorze, Draco. Chciałbym zostać z panem Nethem sam — poprosił zdecydowanie Harry.

— Ależ oczywiście — zgodził się z nim Dumbledore z wesołym błyskiem w oczach. — Pójdę sprawdzić, jak radzi sobie Minerwa. Może będzie potrzebować jakiego żartu, by opanować taką liczbę ludzi.

Blondyn ukłonił się tylko w odpowiedzi i zamknął drzwi, wychodząc zaraz za dyrektorem.

— Chciałbym najpierw przeczytać dokumenty. — Harry usiadł w jednej z ławek. — Może nic nie wiem o tym świecie, ale pewne zasady chyba obowiązują w obu. Między innymi umowy. Mam rację?

— Tak, panie Evans. Proszę, oto pełny akt adopcyjny.

— Chwilę! Jak to adopcyjny? Przecież nie mam zamiaru stać się synem dziadka!

— W pewnym sensie tak. Pan Harold Potter chce cię adoptować. Nie uwzględnia praw twego ojca. Od chwili, w której ten sam się wyrzekł rodziny, przestał istnieć w naszych dokumentach. James Potter po prostu nigdy się nie narodził.

— Proszę mówić dalej. Chcę poznać wszystkie szczegóły.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 2.2

Ponad trzy godziny zajęło panu Nethowi wytłumaczenie wszystkiego Harry'emu. A ten pytań miał naprawdę sporo. Przydała mu się teraz wiedza, którą nabył, przesiadując z wujem przy kontraktach. Tak, bo Harry uznał całą sprawę za interes. Kontrakt pomiędzy dwiema dużymi firmami. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru stać się zabawką w rękach człowieka, który wyrzekł się syna, dlatego, że ten pokochał kogoś, kto jemu się nie spodobał.

— Czyli wszystko już jasne?

— Tak, panie Neth. Dziadek bardzo wyraźnie postawił sprawę. Podpiszę te dokumenty tylko wtedy, jeśli on zgodzi się na te ustępstwa.

— Nie są to zbyt dobre rozwiązania. Nie dla pana.

— To zależy, jak się na to patrzy, proszę pana. Każdy medal ma dwie strony. Dziadek chce mieć za dużo władzy nade mną, a ja się na to nie zgadzam. To chyba logiczne. Chcę posiadać chociaż minimum kontroli nad swoim życiem.

— Mam całkowite pełnomocnictwo i zgadzam się na te punkty. Z biegiem czasu może je pan zmienić lub wykreślić całkowicie.

— Nie przewiduję żadnych zmian. Pozostaną takie, jakie są, do zakończenia całej tej sprawy, czyli do osiągnięcia przeze mnie pełnoletniości. Potem, jeśli dziadek będzie chciał, możemy porozmawiać. — Postawił sprawę jasno.

— Byłby z pana niezwykły magiczny adwokat, panie Evans. Trochę podszkolić i stałby się pan rozchwytywany. Nikt dotąd nie zrozumiał magicznego kontraktu dziedziczenia tak szybko.

— Miałem dobrego nauczyciela. I to niemagicznego — odparł z dumą chłopak. — Co teraz?

— Proszę podpisać tutaj, a do tej fiolki upuścić pięć kropel swojej krwi z serdecznego palca. Wtedy czar się uaktywni.

— I tak od razu wrócą wszystkie „dodatki" rodu?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko.

— Widzę, że to zainteresowało pana szczególnie.

— Tak. Brzmi ciekawie.

— Odpowiadając na pańskie pytanie. Tak, aktywują się od razu, ale musi się pan i tak ich najpierw nauczyć. Nie pojawiają się same z siebie. Nic nie przychodzi tak łatwo.

— Rozumiem. — Entuzjazm chłopaka opadł.

— Za to nauka ich będzie szła o wiele łatwiej. Powiem nawet, że dużo prościej.

Harry uśmiechnął się znów i sięgnął po pióro. Pisał nim dopiero kilka razy i nie podobało mu się to, ale cóż. Wlazłeś między wrony, kracz jak i one. Podpisał się koślawo, a mężczyzna przysunął w jego stronę szklaną buteleczkę oraz srebrny sztylet.

— Pięć kropel, panie Evans — przypomniał.

Ten naciął palec i liczył skapujące krople. Gdy ostatnia dotknęła tafli mikstury, coś szarpnęło się we wnętrzu chłopaka. Sapnął z wrażenia. Ciepło rozlewające się po ciele było bardzo przyjemne. Kilka minut trwało, nim zdołał dojść do siebie.

— Zaklęcie działa, panie Potter. W imieniu pańskiego opiekuna witam w rodzinie. Proszę, oto pański sygnet rodowy.

W małym karmazynowym pudełeczku leżał złoty, prosty pierścień z grawerowaną literą P. Biżuteria dopasowała się do palca noszącego zaraz po nałożeniu. Harry pożegnał się z notariuszem i wyszedł na korytarz. Całe szczęście, czekał na niego tylko Draco.

— Paniczu, czy mogę jako pierwszy pogratulować wyboru?

— Skąd wiesz, że podpisałem? — zapytał Harry, czując narastającą złość.

— Twoja magia przemknęła przez większą część szkoły. Chyba już wszyscy wiedzą, że podpisałeś dokumenty, paniczu.

Chłopak uspokoił się. Już podejrzewał, że lokaj bezczelnie podsłuchiwał. Została jeszcze jedna sprawa do załatwienia.

— Czy dziennikarze nadal tu są?

— Tak, paniczu. Czekają na błoniach. Za pół godziny rozpoczynają się twoje zajęcia, paniczu — uprzedził, widząc, że kierują się ku holowi.

— Zdążę. Chcę im tylko coś powiedzieć.

Draco nie skomentował jego postanowienia, tylko spojrzał na niego trochę zaniepokojony. Nowy dziedzic stanął na szczycie schodów, łaskawie czekając na dziennikarzy, którzy rzucili się w jego stronę, odrywając od innych uczniów, z którymi dotychczas rozmawiali.

Po pierwsze Harry nie miał ochoty zostać otoczony ze wszystkich stron przez natrętów. Po drugie, i chyba najważniejsze, chciał mieć możliwość odejścia, gdyby jednak sprawy przybrały zły obrót.

— Jak mamy się do pana zwracać? — rzuciła pytanie jedna z pierwszych reporterek, dopadając schodów.

— Panie Evans czy panie Potter? — dopytał kolejny.

Harry cierpliwie czekał, aż wszyscy podejdą, nie zwracając na pytania uwagi. Uniósł dłoń, czekając na ciszę. Ta zapadła natychmiast. Chłopak zadrżał, ale nie zmienił zdania.

— Ja, Harry James Potter chciałem oświadczyć, że nie pozwolę sobą dyrygować dla żadnych wyższych celów, nawet jeśli będzie się to równało z klęską całego czarodziejskiego świata. Może i jestem jeszcze młody, ale nie jestem jakimś zastraszonym małolatem. Wiem, czego chcę, i będę do tego dążył. Nie obchodzi mnie, czego wy ode mnie chcecie, to moje życie i ja o nim decyduję. Jeśli uznam, że nie zasługujecie na ratunek, to – mówię wam to wprost – odwrócę się plecami i odejdę.

Po tym niezwykłym oświadczeniu Harry obrócił się na pięcie i wszedł w progi szkoły. Zanim dziennikarze się otrząsnęli, wchodził już na piętro, zmierzając na zajęcia. Uczniowie i nauczyciel byli już w sali, gdy przekroczył próg. Jednak Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu, widząc profesora. Ten stał blady, patrząc na niego, jakby widząc ducha.

— James? — szepnął.

— Lunatyk? — zapytał Harry, podchodząc powoli. — Wujek Lunatyk?

Mężczyzna natychmiast zrozumiał swój błąd.

— Harry? Ty żyjesz? Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział? Jak...?

— Profesorze? — odezwał się nagle któryś z uczniów, głaszcząc jednocześnie nieprzyzwoicie grubego szczura. — Lekcja już się rozpoczęła.

— A, tak. Oczywiście, ma panicz rację. Zajmij miejsce, Harry. Porozmawiamy później.

Chłopak usiadł, nadal zapatrzony w przyjaciela ojca. Nie żeby go pamiętał naprawdę. O, nie. Wspomnień o nim nie miał żadnych, ale miał album. Album ze zdjęciami rodziców, wujków i znajomych. Nie było ich wiele, ale kochał je wszystkie, bo uwieczniono na nich jego prawdziwą rodzinę.

— Na dzisiejszej lekcji — obudził go głos profesora — będziemy ćwiczyć zaklęcie Patronusa. Ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co to za czar?

Harry'emu zamigotały oczy. Wiedział. Uniósł dłoń. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Proszę, paniczu Evans.

— Jestem Potter, profesorze — uświadomił go. — Zaklęcia Patronusa używamy, chcąc odegnać od siebie dementora. Jest to bardzo trudny czar i niewielu czarodziei potrafi go rzucić.

— Bardzo dobrze. Pięć punktów dla panicza Pottera — zaznaczył nazwisko trochę mocniej, niż powinien. — Kto zna inkantację?

I tym razem tylko dłoń Harry'ego uniosła się w górę. Rudowłosy właściciel szczura parsknął i rzucił:

— Pewnie jeszcze potrafisz go rzucić, co, Potter?

Brunet wstał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, wyciągając różdżkę.

— To jedno z pierwszych zaklęć, jakich się nauczyłem. — Zataił, że zajęło mu to kilka tygodni, ale teraz czuł się dumny, wypowiadając inkantację. — _Expecto Patronum!_

Srebrzyste, dostojne zwierzę stanęło na środku sali, zniżając łeb przed przyzywającym. W klasie zaszumiało.

— Cisza! — krzyknął nauczyciel. — Jesteście właśnie świadkami rzadkiego, udanego wyczarowania widzialnego patronusa. Gratuluje, paniczu Potter, kolejne piętnaście punktów dla pana. Mam nadzieję, że do innych zaklęć też będzie panicz podchodził z takim entuzjazmem.

— Przypuszczam, że tak, panie profesorze. Poza tym mam przeczucie, że nie będę miał wyboru.

Zerknął na rudego. Złośliwy uśmieszek nie znikał z jego twarzy. Pozostała część zajęć minęła na ćwiczeniach innych uczniów. Kilku udało się stworzyć mglisty zarys patronusa, ale nic poza tym. Na koniec zajęć profesor dał znak Harry'emu, żeby został na chwilę.

— Harry, przyjdź do mnie po zajęciach. Draco wie, gdzie są moje komnaty. Porozmawiamy wtedy w spokoju.

— Dobrze, profesorze.

Opuścił salę i skierował się na obiad. Ominęło go śniadanie i był bardzo głodny. Nie spodziewał się jednak przeszkody na swej drodze w postaci rudego chłopaka ze szczurem.

— Oto i wielki Harry Potter, potężny czarodziej. Ukłońcie się, wy marne robaki! — zadrwił, bawiąc się różdżką. — Zejdźcie mu z drogi, bo jeszcze się o was potknie i korona mu spadnie!

Po zgromadzonych na korytarzu uczniach widać było, że chłopak ma tu pewną niepisaną władzę. Harry zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed nim.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? — zapytał spokojnie.

— Zastanawia mnie, co takiego w sobie masz, że Harold Potter cię adoptował? A może mu coś dałeś? Na przykład siebie?

Insynuacja była aż nazbyt rażąca. Kątem oka brunet zauważył, że Draco ściągnął jedną z białych rękawiczek. Nie bardzo wiedział, co to oznacza, ale miał przeczucie, że nic miłego. Wyciągnął rękę w bok, zatrzymując go w miejscu.

— Zostaw! — rzucił chłodno i zwrócił się do rudego: — Harry Potter. Z kim mam tę niemiłą przyjemność?

Szepty zebranych uciszył ostry wzrok rudego.

— Ronald Weasley, skoro jeszcze tego nie wiesz. To jak? Powiesz, co musiałeś zrobić? Może na kolanach...

Zaklęcie uderzyło w niego, przerywając wypowiedź. Harry, nadal z wyciągniętą sekundę wcześniej różdżką, podchodził do przyklejonego do ściany Weasleya. Pochylił się do jego ucha, tak by nikt nie słyszał, co mówi.

— To, że wychowałem się wśród mugoli, nie oznacza, że jestem bezbronny. Zaatakowany kąsam. Znieważony... cóż, już wiesz. Jeszcze raz mnie obrazisz, a skończy się to o wiele poważniej.

— Co tu się dzieje? Natychmiast się rozejść! Potter! Odsuń się od panicza Weasleya!

Harry odwrócił głowę i ujrzał Snape'a. Stał kilka kroków od niego z miną atakującego drapieżcy. Chłopak powoli wykonał polecenie.

— Zdejmij z niego to zaklęcie — zażądał profesor.

— Nie ma żadnego czaru, proszę pana. Tylko go sparaliżowało ze strachu — zadrwił Harry, patrząc na Weasleya z pogardą. — Użyłem tylko lekkiego _Expelliarmusa,_ gdy mnie obraził.

— Granger! — Snape wywołał z tłumu jakąś dziewczynę o wystraszonym wyrazie twarzy. — Czy to prawda?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na Harry'ego, potem na Weasleya, który tylko zmrużył oczy, prostując się.

— Nie. Panicz Potter zaatakował mojego pana bez powodu.

— To kłamstwo! — wtrącił się Draco. — Panicz Harry tylko się bronił!

— Przed czym? Czy panicz Weasley rzucił na niego jakieś zaklęcie? Wystarczy sprawdzić jego różdżkę, a ponieważ widzę, że nadal jest w jego kieszeni, nie sądzę, aby jej użył. Panicz Potter stawi się dziś o osiemnastej u mnie i za atak na ucznia traci dwadzieścia punktów. Odebrałbym więcej, ale wiem, że ich nie posiada.

Malfoy już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry go powstrzymał, kręcąc głową. Zaczynał powoli rozumieć zasady tej szkoły. Tu rządzą tylko wpływowi. Jeśli się nie wykaże, żadne pieniądze mu nie pomogą. Ruszył do Wielkiej Sali, zastanawiając się nad kilkoma sprawami. Dziewczyna nazwana Granger była zastraszona i Harry wiedział, że gdyby powiedziała prawdę, jej panicz by ją ukarał. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jak. Sądząc po charakterze rudzielca, nie byłoby to nic miłego.

Nagle Harry zaczął doceniać lekcje Dudleya. Najlepszą obroną jest atak, jak zawsze mówił jego kuzyn, pokazując mu niektóre chwyty. Jego gang miał swoją sławę na ich osiedlu. O dziwo, nie była to zła sława. Tylko dzięki jego bandzie ludzie mogli spokojnie spacerować po parku i okolicach, nie obawiając się innych gangów. Dudley nie pozwolił żadnemu zapanować na jego terytorium. Zapłacił za to kilkoma bliznami, ale zyskał szacunek wielu mieszkańców. To, że wyglądał jak wyglądał, jeszcze zwielokrotniało strach innych chętnych do wkroczenia na teren Surrey. Harry nieraz mu dokuczał, że przypomina małą orkę z tymi wszystkimi napakowanymi mięśniami. Dostawał wtedy od cioci ścierką po głowie za znęcanie się nad Dudziaczkiem i karę w postaci treningu z nim. O, tak. To była mocna kara. Zdarzało się, że przez kilka dni chodził potem jak połamany, ale teraz wiedział, że może mu się to przydać. Nie był jakoś super umięśniony, ale miał muskuły tam, gdzie trzeba. A jeśli Weasley jeszcze raz z nim zacznie, będzie mu mógł kilka ciosów pokazać, najlepiej na twarzy.

Po posiłku poprosił swojego dziwnie milczącego lokaja o zaprowadzenie go do komnat profesora Lupina. Prawie stracił oddech, gdy mężczyzna zagarnął go do siebie i przytulił.

— Wujku, dusisz mnie — wycharczał.

— Przepraszam, zapomniałem, jaką mam siłę.

Draco już przygotowywał mały stolik, przyzywając napoje i ciastka.

— Możesz nas zostawić, Draco? — poprosił Harry.

— Wolałbym jednak zostać. — Młodzieniec spojrzał nieprzychylnie na mężczyznę.

Potter zmrużył oczy. Malfoy jak dotąd nigdy mu się nie sprzeciwił.

— Wyjdź!

Draco stał chwilę niepewny, ale w końcu ukłonił się i opuścił komnatę.

— Nie bądź na niego zły. Chce cię przede mną chronić — odezwał się profesor. — Nie wiem, czy jesteś tego świadomy, ale jestem wilkołakiem i raczej nikt nie chce ze mną zostawać sam na sam.

— Ja się nie boję. Wiem, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy, wujku — zapewnił Harry.

Mężczyzna znów go przytulił.

— Brakuje mi was wszystkich — szepnął, mierzwiąc mu fryzurę. — Jesteś tak podobny do Jamesa, że aż trudno mi się przyzwyczaić, że to nie on.

— Co się stało z wujkiem Łapą? — zapytał nagle chłopak, przypominając sobie drugiego mężczyznę ze zdjęć. — Zawsze chodziliście razem.

— Syriusz jest w Azkabanie, Harry.

— Gdzie?

— Więzienie dla czarodziejów. Został oskarżony o zabicie twoich rodziców.

Harry skamieniał. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał.

— Czy to prawda?

Lupin milczał przez chwilę.

— Nie chcę cię okłamywać, Harry. Syriusz był w waszym domu pierwszy, przynajmniej tak twierdzi, i zastał na miejscu tylko płonące zgliszcza. Potem gdzieś poleciał tym swoim motocyklem. Gdy aurorzy go złapali, zdążył zabić kilkunastu mugoli i Petera.

— Wujka Glizdogona?

— Tak. Nie wiemy, co się tam stało, ale Peter chciał chyba powstrzymać Syriusza przed morderstwami i niestety przypłacił to własnym życiem. Syriusz od piętnastu lat jest w więzieniu — zakończył smutno.

— A ty jesteś sam. — Harry przytulił się do niego. — Teraz ja tu jestem, będę cię często odwiedzał.

Severus Snape czuł się dziwnie i nie rozumiał dlaczego. Coś w chłopaku Potterów mu przeszkadzało, było nie na miejscu, ale nie wiedział co. Coś mu się nie zgadzało. Poza tym, gdy tylko o tym myślał, zaraz zaczynała go boleć głowa i żaden z jego specyfików nie pomagał, co denerwowało go jeszcze bardziej. Jego eliksiry przecież zawsze działały. Jeśli ból głowy nie mijał, oznaczać to mogło tylko jedno. A ta opcja jeszcze bardziej mu się nie podobała. Musiał ją potwierdzić.

Ukrył się w swoich komnatach zaraz po aferze na korytarzu z udziałem Weasleya. Usiadł w fotelu i zaczął przesuwać różdżkę pomiędzy palcami, zastanawiając się. Tylko w jednym przypadku eliksir przeciwbólowy nie działał, jeśli chodzi o ból głowy. Magiczna ingerencja w pamięć. Czyżby ktoś zmienił jakieś jego wspomnienia?

Przyłożył końcówkę różdżki do czoła i zaczął szeptać stare zaklęcie przywracające. Znalazł je jeszcze jako dziecko w bibliotece szkolnej, gdy banda Pottera nie dawała mu normalnie egzystować i tam chował się przed nimi. Dla tej zgrai nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia, że pochodził ze starego rodu ani że posiadał nieprzeciętną magię. Co z tego? Dla nich liczyła się tylko zabawa.

Zaklęcie zaczęło działać. Obrazy mknęły przed jego oczami, a on sam z każdą chwilą bladł coraz bardziej. To nie może być prawda!

Opadł na kolana, zsuwając się z fotela. Trzymał się za głowę, jakby chcąc powstrzymać wszystkie wspomnienia. Oddychał ciężko, powoli układając sobie wszystko w głowie.

Dzieciak jest jego, nie Potterów! Harry James Potter nie jest Potterem, ale Snape'em!

Zaklął, wstając chwiejnie z podłogi. Musi się zastanowić, jak to teraz wszystko rozwiązać, by Czarny Pan nie zabił ich obu.

Syn. Ma syna!

I nie może mu na razie o tym powiedzieć. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne dla nich obu.

Nagle wpadł na pomysł. Idealny zamysł, który podsunął mu wcześniej jego własny syn.


	6. Chapter 6

K 2.3

Harry kończył właśnie zajęcia z zielarstwa i jako jedyny ubrudził sobie ręce. Każdy z pozostałych uczniów wykorzystał swojego lokaja. Niektórzy nie wiedzieli nawet, jak trzymać szpadel, a nie mówiąc już o reszcie, a ponieważ Harry często pomagał ciotce w ogrodzie, znał się na tym wystarczająco. Poza tym lubił zajmować się roślinami. Dzięki temu odzyskał utracone przy kłótni z Weasleyem punkty.

— Panie Potter, proszę za mną — usłyszał zaraz po opuszczeniu szklarni, w której odbywały się zajęcia.

Przed nim stał Snape. Uczniowie omijali go szerokim łukiem, witając z szacunkiem i ze strachem.

Draco czekał na reakcję Pottera, otrzepując jego ubranie z resztek ziemi. Severus zmroził go wzrokiem i obrócił się z łopotem szat. Nie chciał pokazywać po sobie, że nie podoba mu się takie spoufalanie z kamerdynerem. Jakby nie było, ojciec chłopaka służył jemu. Harry oddał torbę kamerdynerowi, mówiąc:

— Pójdę sam. Zanieś rzeczy do pokoju. Spotkamy się na posiłku.

— Jesteś pewien, paniczu? Może jednak pójdę... — zaczął lokaj, odbierając bagaż.

— Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno? — rzucił ostro Harry, przerywając mu.

Potter nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tylko ruszył za oddalającym się mistrzem eliksirów. Nie chciał, by Draco brał udział w rozmowach z tym mężczyzną.

— Wejdź! — Snape otworzył mu drzwi w jednym z korytarzy w lochach.

Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę w progu, ale po drugiej stronie znajdował się najzwyklejszy gabinet.

— Nie mam zamiaru cię porywać. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o pewnej sprawie. — Profesor wskazał mu fotel przed kominkiem, sam jednak nie usiadł, lecz oparł się o niego plecami, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Harry zajął miejsce, sprawdzając, czy różdżka jest ukryta w specjalnej kieszonce w rękawie. Dał się namówić Draco na tego typu przeróbkę i chyba zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego czarodzieje starali się mieć tę rzecz blisko dłoni. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

— A takim razie słucham — odparł, rozsiadając się wygodnie.

— Przemyślałem twój pomysł i chciałbym, żebyś mi pomógł w jego zrealizowaniu. — Snape zaczął trochę cicho.

Harry zamrugał zdezorientowany.

— Słucham?

— Chcę, żebyś był moim chłopcem. — Mężczyzna powiedział to jednym tchem.

— Naprawdę czy na niby? — zapytał bardzo poważnie Harry.

— Potter! Oczywiście, że nie naprawdę! Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? — oburzył się wściekły profesor.

Harry zamarł, odsuwając się kawałek i kierując dłoń w stronę ukrytej różdżki..

— Sam pan powiedział, że jest śmierciożercą. Dość się naoglądałem tego, co robią, więc nie wiem, czego mogę się spodziewać po panu.

Snape potarł nasadę nosa, zaczynając tracić wiarę w ten pomysł.

— Czarny Pan zna legilimencję... — zaczął.

— Czyli? — przerwał mu chłopak.

— Potrafi czytać w myślach, mówiąc najprościej. Nie przerywaj mi.

— Dobrze, proszę pana.

— Miałeś nie przerywać — warknął i chłopak nic już nie powiedział. — Chcę, by zobaczył kilka scen z twoim udziałem.

Harry zaczerwienił się mocno na te słowa, wyobrażając sobie nie wiadomo co.

— Żadnych takich, Potter! — Snape zauważył jego reakcję. — Będą musiały mu wystarczyć insynuacje. Przytulanie, wspólnie spędzone chwile.

— Ach! — odetchnął Harry. — Już zacząłem się bać, że pan jednak...

— Potter! Rozmawiam z tobą całkiem poważnie — warknął Snape, zły.

— Rozumiem, proszę pana, ale proszę postawić się w mojej sytuacji. Właśnie złożył mi pan niedwuznaczną propozycję. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się wesoło, ukazując rząd równych, białych zębów.

Snape westchnął ciężko. Ciekawe, po kim to odziedziczył? Przypuszczał, że po matce. Zawsze była wesoła, nawet jak na Ślizgonkę.

— Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle dobrze robię — mruknął do siebie.

— Nie ma sprawy, proszę pana — przerwał mu nastolatek. — Mogę pomóc, to pomogę. A skoro nie wymaga pan niczego... ech... niedozwolonego, to czemu nie? To ma być tylko podpucha dla tego z makabryczną twarzą, co tak śmiesznie mówi.

— Uważasz, że Czarny Pan mówi śmiesznie? Kiedy? — zdziwił się mistrz eliksirów.

Jakoś nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnej z takich sytuacji.

— Wtedy, gdy rozmawia z tym dużym wężem, Nagini, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

Severus patrzył na niego oniemiały.

— Rozumiesz go, gdy rozmawia z wężem? — Skierował się do barku i nalał sobie sporą porcję Ognistej Whiskey.

— Oczywiście, tylko tak dziwnie przeciąga wyrazy. Trochę dziwiło mnie na początku, że wąż mu odpowiada, ale skoro to magiczne zwierzę, to chyba normalne, że mówi.

Snape nie odwracał się dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co usłyszał.

Po dłużących się Harry'emu minutach, mężczyzna zwrócił się do niego:

— Potter, nie możesz o tym nikomu powiedzieć.

— Dlaczego? Rozumiem, że to tajemnica, ale...

— Tu nie ma żadnego „ale"! Nikt w całym magicznym świecie nie potrafi rozmawiać z wężami poza Czarnym Panem — przerwał mu chłodno.

Harry lekko pobladł.

— Ale ja go rozumiem i węża także — powiedział słabo.

— Wychodzi na to, że także ty potrafisz użyć wężomowy. Zostawmy na razie ten temat w spokoju. Proszę nikomu o tej umiejętności nie wspominać. Przejdźmy teraz do pierwotnego tematu tego spotkania. Mam plan, który da nam obu korzyści.

— A Voldemortowi zbereźne myśli — zadrwił chłopak, a widząc nerwowe drgnięcie u Snape dodał: — O co chodzi?

— Tego imienia też staraj się nie używać.

— A tak. Tabu. W takim razie przejdźmy do konkretów.

Gdy chłopak opuścił po jakimś czasie gabinet, Severus usiadł za biurkiem i zagłębił się w odzyskanych wspomnieniach. Myślodsiewnia bardzo ułatwiała spokojne ich przeglądanie. Pochylił się nad nią i zanurzył w przygotowane wspomnienie.

Mały domek, wśród kilkunastu innych podobnych, natychmiast przyciągnął jego uwagę. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się jakiś dziwny, sztuczny. Zbyt wypielęgnowane rabaty, zbyt czyste szyby. Wszystko nienaturalne, pedantycznie czyste.

Zbliżył się do niego za samym sobą, młodszym o kilka lat. Drzwi otworzyła mu kobieta o tak nieprzychylnej twarzy, że na dzień dobry jej nie polubił. Omiotła go wzrokiem jak towar na wyprzedaży i zmarszczyła brwi, co nadało jej twarzy jeszcze gorszy wygląd.

Pierwsze, co zwróciło jego uwagę zaraz po przekroczeniu progu domu, to zapach. Coś w nim było niepokojącego, czuł strach.

— Czego pan tu szuka? Dzieciak teraz śpi. Mój syn także, więc proszę się streszczać. — Stanęła koło męża wielkości bawołu, nadal trzymając w dłoniach ścierkę, którą chyba wycierała naczynia.

— Przyszedłem sprawdzić, jak ma się mój syn. Powiedziano mi, że tu go znajdę.

— Ktoś wprowadził pana w błąd. Tu jest tylko syn mojej zmarłej siostry i jej męża, nieroba.

Severus, ten młodszy, wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa i rzucił jedno, proste zaklęcie.

— _Wskaż mi! _

Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, gdy zobaczył, co wskazuje różdżka.

Małe drzwiczki na pewno nie były wejściem do pokoju, już tym bardziej do jakiegokolwiek pomieszczenia, w którym powinno znajdować się prawie trzyletnie dziecko.

Drugi Snape wiedział, co zobaczy, zanim jeszcze drzwi zostały otwarte. Nawet teraz, choć Dursleyowie już nie żyli, miał ochotę zrobić im coś gorszego niż poprzednio.

Małe ciałko leżało skulone na zniszczonym materacu, z przerażeniem w zielonych oczach patrząc na stojącego mężczyznę.

— Co to ma znaczyć? — odwrócił się do małżeństwa. — Co on tam robi?

— Śpi — odparł buńczucznie mężczyzna, jego twarz już nabiegła krwią, jakby z trudem hamował się przed wybuchem wściekłości.

Snape uniósł różdżkę i rzucił kolejne zaklęcie, tym razem nie było to nic błahego.

— _Legilimens!_

W kilka minut dowiedział się wszystkiego. O traktowaniu podrzuconego im chłopca, o ich nienawiści do magii i ich niewiedzy na temat pochodzenia chłopca.

Teraźniejszy Severus obserwował ze spokojem poczynania młodszego siebie. Zmiana drugiej sypialni w prawdziwy pokój dziecięcy była dopiero początkiem. Każdy z Dursleyów, nawet trzyletni, spasiony chłopak, został potraktowany długoterminowym _Imperiusem_. Usunięcie kilku wspomnień i zamienienie ich na potrzebne do ukrycia przed niepowołanymi osobami syna śmierciożercy należało do bardzo zaawansowanej magii. Gdy Severus opuszczał dom Dursleyów, chłopiec patrzył na niego z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach, ale szybko i on zmienił się w lekko zdezorientowany, gdy także otrzymał zaklęciem wymazującym pamięć krótkoterminową.

Severus wyprostował się, wyłaniając z myślodsiewni, i oparł o oparcie krzesła.

Musi teraz zrobić wszystko, by nikt nie poznał prawdy o prawdziwym pochodzeniu chłopca. Zaczynała się niebezpieczna gra. Póki jest pod skrzydłami dziadka Potterów, ma ochronę swojego rodu. Co prawda, mogą się powoli budzić też dodatki prawdziwego rodu, ale o to będzie się martwić później, gdy to już nastąpi. Adopcja na niego nie wpłynie, wygląd nie został przecież zmieniony żadnym zaklęciem. Jest bardziej podobny do matki, niż można by przypuszczać. Cóż, teraz, gdy podrósł, przypominał młodego Jamesa, ale w końcu wszyscy w tym świecie byli spokrewnieni i geny już dawno tak się pomieszały, że ludzie zaczynali być jeden do drugiego podobni w większym lub mniejszym stopniu. Czarne włosy były w większości rodów. Chłopak odziedziczył, co prawda, jego zaciętość, ale charakter matki łagodził to w takim stopniu, że była ona prawie niezauważalna.

Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju i wyraźnie obrażonego Draco. Ten niby wykonywał wszystkie swoje obowiązki, ale z dystansem.

— Możesz mnie łaskawie uświadomić, o co ci chodzi? — zapytał po kilku minutach obserwowania zachowania usłużnego chłopaka.

— Nie powinien panicz zadawać się z tym człowiekiem. On jest niebezpieczny.

— Jakieś szczegóły? Dlaczego uważasz, że powinienem uważać? — spytał ostrożnie Harry.

— To śmierciożerca — zauważył lokaj, stając przed nim.

— Wiem.

Ta odpowiedź nie zadowoliła Malfoya. Zmarszczył brwi i coś mruknął pod nosem, zanim znów się odezwał.

— Od kiedy?

— Od pobytu w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale widziałem jego poczynania już wcześniej. Nie zaskoczy mnie już niczym niezwykłym.

— Widziałeś? — zdziwił się Draco.

Nie pamiętał, by panicz gdzieś ostatnio wychodził, a już na pewno nie na zewnątrz. Nie miał szansy widzieć Snape'a w jakiejś strasznej sytuacji. Może widział jego strój śmierciożercy i połączył fakty?

— Temat zakończony i nie życzę sobie, byś komuś jeszcze o tym mówił, nawet Snape'owi. Lepiej, żeby nie wiedział, że ty jesteś świadom jego drugiej profesji.

Kamerdyner skinął głową i kontynuował przygotowywanie łóżka swego panicza.

Harry w międzyczasie pisał zadanie z zielarstwa i starał się zrozumieć coś z eliksirów. Musiał nadrobić pięć lat nauki, a miał na to naprawdę niewiele czasu. Dziadek miał wobec niego bardzo sprecyzowane plany. Nie podobały mu się one ani trochę, nie lubił walczyć, a opiekun wymagał od niego szczególnych osiągnięć w obronie i wszystkich możliwych zajęciach związanych z aurorstwem. Nie wiedział jeszcze dokładnie, czy Harold Potter chce, by Harry przejął po nim obowiązki czy nie, ale na pewno chciał, by był wyszkolony jak bojowy czarodziej. Zachichotał cicho, wyobrażając sobie maga z jednej z gier, w jakie grał kiedyś z kuzynem. Tak, długi miecz, różdżka i kolorowy płaszczyk z niezliczoną ilością magicznych ulepszeń. I może jakiś fajny chowaniec na ramieniu.

— Co cię tak cieszy, paniczu? — Malfoy zauważył zmianę w humorze Pottera.

— Nic szczególnego. Wyobrażałem sobie właśnie maga bojowego w waszej wersji, ale jakoś wychodzi mi tylko taki z gier komputerowych.

— Masz na myśli aurora? Nie ma wielkiej różnicy, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, tyle tylko, że ubierają się na biało, gdy są na otwartej akcji, lub kamuflują, jeśli na zamkniętej. Niektórzy noszą nawet białą broń, ale teraz to już rzadkość. Przeważnie tylko ci, którzy są z wysokich rodów, mogą pozwolić sobie na naukę magicznej szermierki.

— Magicznej? Czym różni się od tej zwykłej? — zainteresował się brunet, odrywając od zadania.

— Naucza się jednocześnie szermierki i używania różdżki, trzymanej w lewej dłoni. Gdybyś był chętny, myślę, że twój dziadek zorganizuje takie lekcje. Teraz jednak proponuję się wstrzymać, bo i tak masz dużo nauki. Niepotrzebnie zasypałbyś się dodatkowymi obowiązkami.

— Przynajmniej mam korepetycje z eliksirów z głowy.

— Z kim? Proszę mi nie mówić, że z profesorem Snape'em? — Ale widząc potwierdzenie, dodał: — To nie jest dobry pomysł.

— Przed chwilą wałkowaliśmy ten temat, Draco. Ja decyduję w tej sprawie, nie ty.

Kamerdyner pochylił się, kładąc dłoń na sercu.

— Myślę tylko o twoim bezpieczeństwie, paniczu.

Jeszcze nie skończył mówić, a przez okno wleciał spory kamień, uderzając wprost w głowę Harry'ego. Chłopak poczuł jeszcze, jak coś ciepłego spływa mu za koszulę, i zobaczył podbiegającego do siebie Draco, łapiącego go tuż nad podłogą. Potem ogarnęła go ciemność.


	7. Chapter 7

K 3.1

— Żądam, by ukarano sprawcę! — Severus powiedział to bardzo cicho i w pierwszej chwili jego słowa nie dotarły do zebranych w gabinecie dyrektora.

Kilka minut zajęło wszystkim przyswojenie tej informacji. Minerwa McGonagall zamrugała, Albus uśmiechnął się słabo. Inni nauczyciele tylko patrzyli na mistrza eliksirów oszołomieni.

— Severusie, dobrze się czujesz? — spytała Minerwa. — Przecież to Potter. Ty nienawidzisz Potterów.

— Tylko Jamesa Pottera, jego dzieciak nic mi nie zrobił. A skoro wiemy, kto rzucił kamieniem, sprawca powinien ponieść karę. Mógł go zabić, a znając zapędy Weasleya, właśnie do tego zmierzał. Jego pozycja zaczęła się chwiać, odkąd młody Potter został adoptowany przez Harolda. Pamiętacie chyba, że jest najmłodszym synem Artura. To on dziedziczy władzę w jego rodzinie, bo wszyscy pozostali męscy potomkowie zrzekli się do tego praw.

— Za odpowiednią sumkę, jeśli dobrze pamiętam — dorzucił Dumbledore.

— To dotyczyło tylko bliźniaków, bo chcą otworzyć swój własny sklep. Charlie i Bill są już ustawieni, nie zależy im na majątku ojca.

— Minerwo, mówimy teraz o Ronaldzie! Masz w ogóle zamiar go ukarać czy, jak zwykle, przymkniesz oko na poczynania swoich podopiecznych? A tak w ogóle dlaczego nie ma tu pozostałych opiekunów? Gdzie są Sprout i Flitwick?

— Flitwick rzuca zaklęcia na okna, by podobna sytuacja już się nie zdarzyła. Musi je zabezpieczyć przed magiczną interwencją. W końcu bez magii tamten kamień nie doleciałby tak wysoko. A Sprout przygotowuje dyptam, byś mógł zrobić maść na zranienie panicza Pottera. Poppy zabrakło mikstury, więc jeśli byłbyś tak łaskaw, zrób ją dla niej.

— Tyle razy jej mówiłem, żeby zawiadamiała mnie wcześniej, że kończą się jej zapasy! — oburzył się Severus.

— Nigdy dotąd nie mieliśmy poważnych wypadków w tej szkole. Najwyżej przeziębienie.

— No, tak. Bo jak już coś się dzieje, to uczeń ginie — mruknął pod nosem Snape, wychodząc.

Skierował się od razu do swoich prywatnych kwater i tam otworzył niewielki magazynek. Jemu szczególnie potrzebny w nagłych wypadkach. Po zabraniu kilku eliksirów ruszył do części szpitalnej zamku. Przy łóżku Pottera siedział Malfoy i zapisywał coś w małym notesie. Gdy zauważył Snape'a, szybko go zamknął i schował do kieszeni.

Severus pochylił się nad nieprzytomnym chłopakiem i sprawdził jego stan. Rana została zaleczona magicznie, ale blizna pozostała.

—[i] _Enervate._[/i]

Rzucił zaklęcie i czekał, aż jego syn otworzy oczy. Jęk oznaczał, że chłopak zaczyna dochodzić do siebie.

— Przynieś coś zimnego. Pewnie będzie chciało mu się pić — polecił Draco, unosząc delikatnie głowę Harry'ego i przykładając mu do ust buteleczkę z pierwszym eliksirem. — Pij, to mikstura przeciwbólowa — nakazał i przechylił fiolkę.

Chłopak, nawet jeśli nie chciał, musiał wypić lek. Potem Severus podał mu dwa kolejne, tym razem już nie tłumacząc co to. Lokaj tymczasem przyniósł tacę z napojami i postawił na szafce obok. Do czuwających przy łóżku Harry'ego szybko dołączyła także pielęgniarka.

— Dziękuję, że tak szybko przyszedłeś, Severusie.

— Jeszcze raz dowiem się, że twoje zapasy nie są uzupełniane terminowo, to złożę skargę w Radzie. Rozumiemy się? — zapytał ostro mężczyzna, nie zwracając uwagi na pełen ulgi głos Pomfrey.

Kobieta zbladła i kiwnęła głową. Potem zajęła się chłopakiem, oczywiście pod bardzo krytycznym spojrzeniem Severusa. Posadziła go na chwilę, na co ten zbladł wyraźnie i Snape musiał go podtrzymać, gdy Pomfrey rzucała kolejne zaklęcia leczące i wsmarowywała maść w ranę. Dopiero teraz widać było, jak rozległe było zranienie. Blizna biegła od czubka głowy po kark.

— To był kamień czy pół ściany? — zapytał Snape kamerdynera.

— Myślałem na początku, że to zwykły kamień, ale on był magicznie zaostrzony. Normalny odłamek tej wielkości nabiłby tylko większego guza, ale ten, jak pan sam widzi, dokonał sporych uszkodzeń.

— Źle się czuję — szepnął chłopak opierający się o ramię Snape'a.

— Skończyłam, możesz go położyć — poinformowała w tym samym momencie pielęgniarka, wycierając dłonie z maści.

Severus delikatnie położył słabego jak niemowlę syna. Zmrużył oczy, ale poza tym jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Już chciał się od niego odsunąć, gdy poczuł, jak Harry łapie go za rękaw.

— Proszę zostać.

— Po co? Masz tu swojego lokaja. — Nieważne, jak bardzo by chciał, nie mógł.

To byłoby zbyt podejrzane.

— Pan przynajmniej nie będzie mnie męczył rozpieszczaniem. Draco, idź do pokoju. Na pewno znajdziesz sobie zajęcie do jutra.

— Paniczu! — Malfoy zerknął na Snape'a, ale nie mógł nic wyczytać z jego twarzy.

— Proszę. Ten jeden raz chcę być bez twojej opieki. Nie żeby mi przeszkadzała, ale czasami jest trochę uciążliwa. I tak pewnie wkrótce zasnę, więc profesor szybko pójdzie do siebie.

Draco westchnął, ale wykonał polecenie. Pielęgniarka poprawiła poduszkę pacjenta, mówiąc:

— Nie będziesz spał, mój drogi. Po takim uderzeniu nie pozwalam spać przez kilka następnych godzin. Gdybyś się nudził, dam ci jakieś zajęcie. Na razie profesor dotrzyma ci towarzystwa, skoro się zgodził.

— Na nic się jeszcze nie zgodziłem! — sapnął Snape.

— Nie wyszedłeś, więc uznałam to za zgodę — stwierdziła kobieta, wracając do siebie. — Idę przygotować listę eliksirów.

Zostali sami. Severus przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł zaraz przy łóżku chłopaka.

— Dlaczego chciałeś, żebym został?

— Jeśli plan ma się powieść, to chyba byłoby podejrzane, gdyby nie zaniepokoił się pan stanem swego chłopca. — Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. — Proszę mnie potrzymać za rękę. To powinno być bardzo sugestywne wspomnienie.

— Pamiętaj, gdzie jesteśmy. Nikt nie powinien o tym wiedzieć — zauważył profesor, ale posłusznie ujął dłoń.

Była bardzo ciepła i miękka.

— Chce mi się spać — rzekł Harry, ziewając. — Naprawdę nie mogę się zdrzemnąć kilka minut?

— Jeśli nie chcesz zapaść w śpiączkę, to nie wolno ci teraz spać. Miałeś poważny uraz głowy. Magia leczy szybko, ale nie jest w stanie zająć się wszystkim. Niektóre zranienia muszą wydobrzeć same. Jeśli masz jakiś uraz wewnątrz mózgu, to zauważymy to po twoich reakcjach, a gdybyś spał, byłoby to niemożliwe. Dlatego między innymi tak szybko cię wybudzałem. Im dłużej byłbyś nieprzytomny i nie przyjął odpowiednich lekarstw, tym komplikacje mogłyby być gorsze.

— Pewnie dlatego tak kręci mi się w głowie. — Harry przymknął oczy, żeby pokój choć trochę przestał wirować.

— Kręci ci się w głowie? Dlaczego nie mówiłeś od razu? Otwórz oczy. Nie wolno ci zasnąć. Pewnie błędnik się normuje albo też wariuje, wybierz, co chcesz.

— Chyba zaraz zamienię pana na Draco. Jest pan okropny — burknął Harry, ale uchylił powieki.

— Tylko szczery.

— Wredny, a nie szczery.

— Taki mam charakter. Będziesz musiał przywyknąć, skoro niedługo większość czasu będziesz spędzać ze mną. — Pomógł mu unieść głowę i podsunął poduszkę pod kark, by się trochę podniósł, ale tak, by nie przyjął pozycji siedzącej.

— Draco się załamie. Zanudzi mnie grymaszeniem, że nie pozwalam mu wykonywać obowiązków.

— Na korepetycje będzie mógł przychodzić z tobą. Nie widzę przeszkód, ale na tych drugich spotkaniach masz się zjawiać sam. Chyba zrozumiałe, że byłoby to dziwne, gdyby ci towarzyszył.

— No, tak. Trójkącika nie ma w planach — zachichotał Harry i zaraz potem jęknął, pocierając bok głowy. — Zapamiętać. Nie śmiać się.

— Dobrze ci tak. To za to, że wysuwasz takie bzdurne pomysły.

— Ja tu cierpię!

— Chyba niewystarczająco — rzucił Severus, znów zaciskając palce wokół dłoni syna.

Podobało mu się coś takiego. Nawet jeśli chłopiec nie był świadom ich pokrewieństwa, mógł go dotknąć. Jemu zawsze odmawiano czegoś tak banalnego jak dotyk. Całe szczęście udało mu się przestrzec przed tym Harry'ego. Gdyby tamtego dnia nie zdecydował się zajrzeć do jego domu...

Miał zamiar go wtedy zabrać do siebie i sam się nim zająć, ale to tam chłopak był chroniony. Albus twierdził, że ochraniała go krew Lily, ale to nie była cała prawda. Osłaniała go ona tylko dlatego, że Przysięga Wieczysta tego wymagała. Adopcja także zrobiła swoje.

Potrząsnął przysypiającym chłopcem, zauważając, że chwila ciszy natychmiast go uśpiła.

— Nie śpij.

— Proszę jednak zawołać Draco. On mi pozwoli spać — wymruczał Harry sennie.

— Wiesz, że mogę użyć bardzo drastycznych sposobów, byś nie zasnął.

— Już się boję, profesorze — uśmiechnął się słabo chłopak.

— A powinieneś. — Mężczyzna wstał i podniósł chłopca na ręce.

Ten, by nie spaść, musiał owinąć ramiona wokół jego szyi.

— Co pan robi?

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł do najbliższego okna i posadził go na parapecie. Nie chcąc zostawić chłopaka samego, przywołał do siebie koc i przykrył go nim.

— To nie jest dobry pomysł — szepnął Harry, blednąc. — Jeszcze mocniej kręci mi się w głowie.

Mężczyzna przeklnął się za własną głupotę. Natychmiast wziął go z powrotem na ręce i przechylił, by głowa znalazła się niżej, po czym wrócił z nim do łóżka.

— Przepraszam, nie powinienem cię podnosić. To było bardzo nierozważne z mojej strony.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Tak nagłe zmiany położenia spowodowały, że cały oblał się potem i dosyć ciężko oddychał.

— Harry, otwórz oczy. Nie mogę ci pozwolić zasnąć, a tym bardziej stracić przytomność — poprosił cicho Severus, pochylając się nad nim i odgarniając grzywkę z czoła.

— Nie śpię — rzekł chłopiec ledwo słyszalnie. — Ale może pan dalej mnie głaskać po czole. Ma pan takie chłodne dłonie.

— Chyba zaczyna ci rosnąć temperatura — zauważył opiekun, czując narastające ciepło bijące od jego ciała. — Pójdę po eliksir na gorączkę. Czym szybciej się jej pozbędziemy, tym lepiej.

— Dobrze.

Dołączył do pielęgniarki w magazynku i nic nie mówiąc, zabrał odpowiedni eliksir. Wrócił do sali szpitalnej w momencie, gdy chłopak przechylał się za krawędź łóżka i wymiotował na podłogę.

— No to już wiemy, że masz wstrząs mózgu. W takim razie trochę tu sobie poleżysz. — Uprzątnął bałagan i przywołał z łazienki ręcznik, by wytrzeć twarz chorego. — Wypij trochę. Jeśli gorączka nie spadnie, to wypijesz resztę za godzinę. Teraz możesz się zdrzemnąć, będę tutaj, a dodatkowo rzucę zaklęcie monitorujące. Obudzę cię za pół godziny.

Nie musiał mówić tego dwa razy. Gdy tylko głowa chłopca znalazła się na poduszce, powieki opadły i dzieciak w kilka chwil już spał.

— Co z nim? — zapytała Poppy, wychodząc z magazynku.

— Wstrząs mózgu. Pozwoliłem mu zasnąć na pół godziny. Zaklęcie monitorujące jest aktywne. Obudź go wkrótce, ja idę zrobić kilka eliksirów. Chyba będą potrzebne.

Zostanie przy chłopcu byłoby już zbyt podejrzane. Co innego, gdy ten nie spał i sam prosił o towarzystwo.


	8. Chapter 8

K 3.2

— Granger, daj mi coś do picia!

Dziewczyna szybko podbiegła do małego barku w pokoju swego pana i przygotowała sok dyniowy. Położyła go na tacy i podeszła do leżącego na łóżku prawie nagiego chłopaka. Kucnęła, by mógł sięgnąć do szklanki, i czekała w tej pozycji, aż panicz go weźmie.

— Ten Potter zaczyna mnie wkurzać. Rządzi się, jakby już był samym Ministrem Magii.

Zabrał z tacy napój i usiadł w rozkroku tak, że głowa dziewczyny znajdowała się dokładnie na wysokości jego pasa.

— Wstań. Przygotuj mi kąpiel. Umyjesz mi plecy.

— Tak, paniczu — odrzekła cicho, wstając i kierując się w stronę łazienki.

— Czy moje zadania zostały przepisane?

— Tak, paniczu. — Zatrzymała się w drzwiach. — Trzeba tylko przećwiczyć zaklęcia.

— Potem. Najpierw kąpiel.

Dziewczyna poszła wykonać polecenie. Usłyszała jeszcze, jak drzwi do głównego salonu domu, zatrzaskują się głośno.

Już dawno przyzwyczaiła się do zachowania panicza. To było dla niej jedyne wyjście, by móc się uczyć w tej szkole. Gdy nadszedł list informujący, że jest czarownicą, była zszokowana. Jednak w tym samym liście podano jej szczegółowe zasady, które musiałaby spełnić, by zostać w ogóle uwzględniona jako uczeń. Dano jej jednak wybór. Mogła zostać pokojówką jednego z uczniów. Tak też zrobiła. Gdyby wiedziała, na kogo trafi, bardzo dobrze by się zastanowiła. Tym bardziej, że mogła iść do innej, mniej prestiżowej szkoły. Dla niej liczyła się jednak ta szkoła. To jak Harvard u mugoli. Zasady były proste. Już jako dziesięciolatka musiała przejść odpowiedni kurs, a potem tylko służyć i wypełniać polecenia panicza, który ją wybierze, idąc do szkoły.

— Z największa ochotę coś bym mu zrobił, ale nie mam zamiaru brudzić rąk. Poza tym skoro on robi się taki ważny, to czy nie lepiej nie robić sobie z niego wroga? — Głośne myśli przebijały się słabo przez dźwięk płynącej wody.

Drzwi otworzyły się szerzej i chłopak wszedł do łazienki, owinięty w pasie ręcznikiem.

Wszedł do napełnionej wanny, odkładając na szafkę ręcznik, wcale nie przejmując się dziewczyną.

— Jak myślisz, Hermiono? Czy lepiej się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, czy zrobić sobie z niego wroga?

— Nie wiem, paniczu. Przyjaźń jest bardziej praktyczna niż wrogość. Poza tym to Harry Potter, jeśli naprawdę jako niemowlę pokonał Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, to ja osobiście nie chciałabym go za wroga. Zresztą sam widziałeś, jaki jest szybki, a nie jest nawet przeszkolony w podstawach. — Granger sięgnęła po myjkę i zaczęła ją namydlać.

— Dlaczego mnie broniłaś? — zapytał nagle rudzielec.

Myjka zatrzymała się tuż nad plecami Weasleya.

— Mówiłam tylko prawdę. Nie zaatakowałeś go żadnym zaklęciem.

Ron obrócił się do niej i złapał za rękę, przyciągając bliżej. Teraz ich twarze były na jednym poziomie.

— Dziękuję, Hermiono, ale nie jest mi potrzebna twoja ochrona. Potrafię sam się obronić.

Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem i odsunęła się o krok, uwalniając z delikatnego uścisku. Nigdy poza komnatą nie wiedziała, kiedy jej panicz jest naprawdę zły, a kiedy w wręcz przeciwnym nastroju. Wśród innych uczniów grał. Ale teraz to już inna sprawa. Byli sami i nic nie nakazywało mu trzymać fasonu. Był sobą. Ale jednocześnie łamał zasady szkoły.

— Paniczu Weasley?

— Tak, pani profesor? — Chłopak uniósł głowę znad śniadania.

— Proszę po posiłku udać się do dyrektora.

— Dobrze, proszę pani.

Spojrzał jeszcze na swoją pokojówkę, ale ta tylko pokręciła głową, na znak, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Kilka minut później Ronald już wiedział.

— To kłamstwo! Nie rzucałem żadnym kamieniem! O tej porze miałem trening! Mam całą drużynę za świadków. — Jego krzyk obudził feniksa, dotąd śpiącego w spokoju na grzędzie.

— Spokojnie, paniczu. Nie oskarżam przecież, tylko informuję, że narzędzie zbrodni nosi w sobie sygnaturę Weasleya. — Dyrektor nie zareagował na ten nagły wybuch, tylko dalej mówił swoim spokojnym tonem.

Ron umilkł na chwilę.

— Gdzie byli pańscy starsi bracia podczas treningu? Czy cały czas przebywali na boisku?

Trybiki w głowie młodszej latorośli ministra zaczęły szybko pracować.

— Nie mam zamiaru oskarżać o cokolwiek moich braci, ale uczciwie mogę powiedzieć, że George'a nie było przez jakiś czas. Podobno był w łazience. Mogę wiedzieć, kogo zranił? Pójdę złożyć przeprosiny ofierze tych dwóch imbecyli. Nie mam zamiaru być na tej samej kresce, co moi szaleni bracia.

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, by zdradzać paniczowi, kim jest poszkodowany.

— Przecież nic mu nie zrobię — zdziwił się Ron. — Ktokolwiek to jest, nie chcę, by także mnie uważał za swojego wroga.

Dyrektor patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę i chłopak zaczął czuć się nieswojo.

— No, dobrze. Panicz Potter jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale nadal nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł, byś się z nim widział.

— Zaatakowali Pottera! — Ron otworzył szeroko oczy. — Dlaczego? Nawet jeszcze się nie spotkali.

— I to pozostaje dla nas tajemnicą, ale mamy swoje podejrzenia. Chyba domyśla się panicz jakie.

— Malfoy — mruknął, kojarząc fakty.

— Właśnie. Przypuszczamy, że czują się urażeni, że odrzucił ich na rzecz panicza Pottera. Proszę ich na razie nie informować o tej rozmowie. Czekamy teraz na decyzję panicza Pottera. Jeśli zechce ten atak rozwiązać w pojedynku, to szkoła nie może się wtrącać. Został już powiadomiony o adwersarzu. Nie znam za dobrze charakteru Harry'ego Pottera, ale nie wydaje mi się, by trzymał w sercu urazę za wasze wcześniejsze spotkanie, a tym bardziej obwiniał cię o czyn braci.

Drzwi uchyliły się powoli i do sali szpitalnej ostrożnie weszła Hermiona Granger z małą tacą w dłoniach. Podeszła do Draco, dygając przed Harrym i wyciągając tacę w jego stronę.

Chłopak zabrał z niej elegancką kopertę i otworzył ją, zerkając na swego kamerdynera, który zmarszczył brwi.

„_Chciałbym z Tobą porozmawiać. Nie mam wobec Ciebie żadnych niecnych planów, jeśli chcesz, mogę oddać swoją różdżkę słudze. Nie mam nic wspólnego z moimi braćmi, ale chciałbym Cię przed nimi przestrzec. _

_Ronald Weasley."_

— Czy wystarczy, że słownie go tutaj zaproszę, czy także muszę wypisać odpowiedni list? — zapytał Harry dziewczyny, która ze strachem patrzyła na groźną postawę lokaja.

— Wystarczy słownie, paniczu Potter. Przekażę natychmiast. Panicz Ronald czeka za drzwiami — rzekła cicho dziewczyna.

— Mam lepszy pomysł. Draco, zaproś panicza Weasleya do środka i poprosimy o coś do picia — zwrócił się do lokaja.

— Ja się tym zajmę — zaoferowała się dziewczyna, znikając zaraz w pokoiku pielęgniarki.

Malfoy otworzył szeroko drzwi na korytarz i rzekł dosyć głośno:

— Panicz Potter zaprasza. Proszę za mną.

Harry przewrócił oczami na tak obcesowe zachowanie kamerdynera.

— Nie przejmuj się nim, on tak zawsze — odezwał się pierwszy do gościa.

Ron, wyraźnie niepewny, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, widząc lekko bladego chłopaka, leżącego w półsiadzie na łóżku.

— Nie wolno mi się podnosić — poinformował go, wskazując krzesło obok.

W tej samej chwili pojawiła się Hermiona i postawiła tacę na przygotowanym przez Draco stoliku.

— Dyrektor powiedział mi, że już wiesz, kto ci to zrobił. — Widząc potwierdzenie, kontynuował: — Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Nie mieliśmy dobrego początku, ale nie posunąłbym się do czegoś takiego. Uważam, że obelgi słowne są zabawniejsze.

— Ja nie uważam, by obrażanie kogokolwiek w jakikolwiek sposób było zabawne.

Ron poczuł się głupio i nic nie powiedział, sięgając po filiżankę z gorącym napojem.

— Wiem, dlaczego przyszedłeś. Draco właśnie mi powiedział, komu służył w zeszłym roku i przypuszcza, że z powodu jego odejścia twoi bracia są na niego wściekli.

— W naszych kręgach to wielka obelga stracić lokaja o takich zdolnościach.

Harry zerknął na Malfoya, który kroił ciasto na małe kawałki.

— Draco, możesz to wytłumaczyć? O jakie zdolności chodzi?

Draco milczał chwilę, ale natarczywe spojrzenie jego panicza nie dało mu możliwości przemilczenia odpowiedzi.

— Paniczu, czy możemy to omówić na osobności?

— Nie. Skoro Ron o nich wie, to nie widzę sensu. Dlaczego bliźniacy są tak wściekli, że odważyli się mnie zaatakować? Przecież to była twoja decyzja o odejściu, nie mogą cię zmusić do powrotu?

— Nie, nie mogą. — Westchnął ciężko Malfoy i odwrócił się w stronę Rona. — Przykro mi, paniczu, ale nigdy nie byłem związany z waszą rodziną. Nie w takim sensie, jaki podejrzewali wszyscy.

Rudzielec otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Ale...

— Jestem związany tylko z jednym rodem, tak samo jak mój ojciec i każdy poprzednik, który zdecydował się być rodowym kamerdynerem. To jest jeden z obowiązków lokaja klasy Z. Dlatego jest nas tak niewielu, rzadko ktoś decyduje się na takie poświęcenie, jak wiesz.

— Jesteś powiązany z rodem Potterów?

Malfoy w tej chwili zaczął nakładać deser na maleńkie talerzyki.

Severus stał za drzwiami szpitala, zszokowany tym, co usłyszał. Miał zamiar odwiedzić syna niby przypadkiem, przynosząc eliksiry. Słysząc głos Weasleya, już chciał wtargnąć niczym burza, ale zaraz potem głos zabrał Draco.

Układanka zaczęła się powoli układać. Teraz rozumiał, dlaczego właśnie Malfoy znajduje się u boku jego syna. Tak jak dziadek Draco służył jego matce, tak Lucjusz jemu, a teraz przyszła kolei na synów. Ochrona doskonała. Dwa potężne rody strzegły się nawzajem. Ciekawiło go, jak młody Malfoy dowiedział się o tym, że Harry jest jego synem. Musi z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale najpierw z Lucjuszem. To jest teraz ważniejsze.

Szybkość, z jaką dotarł z powrotem do swoich komnat, przeraziła kilkoro uczniów, ale niewiele sobie z tego robił. Wezwał starszego Malfoya do siebie przez kominek. Pomimo że lokaje nie służą dłużej, niż do osiągnięcia dwudziestu jeden lat przez obie strony, Lucjusz często pomagał swemu paniczowi, nawet teraz.

— Co się stało, Severusie? Czy coś z Draco? — Wysoki mężczyzna z niebywałą gracją przeszedł przez zielony ogień. — Raczej bez powodu byś mnie nie wzywał.

— Chciałbym się w końcu dowiedzieć, dlaczego twój jedyny syn służy Potterowi? — Nie chciał od razu wykładać wszystkich kart.

Wskazał fotele i przyzwał skrzata, by wydać mu odpowiednie polecenia. Po chwili parująca kawa stała przed dwójką mężczyzn.

— Nie znam szczegółów. Draco ma podpisany magiczny kontrakt tajności z Haroldem Potterem. A ponieważ nie działa na niego przymus, skoro ty nie masz jeszcze dziedzica, pozwolił sobie przyjąć tę pracę. Czy to kłopot? Mam mu nakazać rozwiązanie umowy?

— Nie, raczej nie. To nie będzie potrzebne. Zaciekawiła mnie jego uległość w stosunku do Pottera, ale skoro jest związany kontraktem, to chyba tłumaczy jego zachowanie. Nie wiem, czy już wiesz, ale wczoraj był atak na Pottera.

Malfoy uniósł tylko w zdziwieniu brew. Jego wychowanie nie pozwalało mu na okazywanie uczuć i nadal nie wyzbył się tego nawyku.

— Będzie pojedynek? — zapytał sucho.

— Jeszcze nie wiadomo. Chłopak jest ranny i dopiero niedawno dowiedział się o atakujących.

— Domyślam się, że to bliźniacy Weasleyów. Ciągle wysyłają groźby. Mam nadzieję, że panicz Potter zdecyduje się na pojedynek i wystawi Draco. Będzie mógł bez oskarżeń o niegodny atak wyrównać rachunki.

Severus odstawił filiżankę i wstał.

— Nie wiem, czego można się spodziewać po Potterze, ale na pewno nie zwykłego zachowania. Skoro jest dwóch adwersarzy, może zrobić coś niezwykłego. Znasz przecież jego ojca, nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na to, by brakowało mu widzów swoich durnych zabaw. A jednocześnie nie będzie chciał podpaść nauczycielom. Całe szczęście, że reszta tej bandy nie doczekała się potomstwa, bo ta szkoła zeszłaby, i to dosłownie, na psy.

Lucjusz także wstał i podszedł do niego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Severusie, przestań rozdrapywać stare rany. Było, minęło.

Skierował się w stronę kominka, ale nagle odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Uważaj na następnym spotkaniu. Jest ostatnio strasznie nerwowy. Peter nadal nie może wstać.

Ron Weasley wyszedł pół godziny później, w raczej wesołym humorze. Po dłuższej rozmowie z chłopakiem, zdał sobie sprawę, że początkowo źle go ocenił. Pogwizdując, wracał do swoich komnat.

— Czyżby nasz młodszy braciszek...

— ...bratał się z wrogiem?

Tylko dwie osoby w całej szkole potrafiły rozdzielać w ten sposób dialog.

— Fred, George. Jak miło mi was widzieć — odparł chłodno Ron. — Mam nadzieję, że ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekujecie jutrzejszego śniadania. Będzie się działo.

Wyminął ich szerokim łukiem i poszedł w stronę Ravenclawu. Przynajmniej nie musi mieszkać z tymi dwoma Gryfonami. Na razie. Zostało mu jeszcze dziesięć punktów do zdobycia. Wtedy będzie musiał się przenieść. Teraz naprawdę chciałby, by ktoś ich wyzwał na pojedynek. Nie mając lokaja, musieliby sami walczyć. Był bardzo ciekaw, co takiego wymyślił Potter, bo nawet po namowach nie chciał mu tego zdradzić. Podobała mu się jeszcze jedna rzecz w tym chłopaku. Nie traktował służby jak przedmioty, lecz jak ludzi. To był jeden z jego osobistych testów. Według niego dobierał sobie przyjaciół. Takich z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Ktoś, kto nie spełniał tego warunku, był odpowiednio szufladkowany.

A Potter okazał się całkiem miły dla Hermiony. Nawet poczęstował ją herbatą, jakby była kimś równym, a nie tylko pokojówką.

— Hermiono, mam ochotę na coś gorącego — uśmiechnął się do niej, zaraz po przekroczeniu progu swego pokoju.

— Tak, paniczu.

Zamknęła drzwi za sobą i to było tyle, jeśli chodzi o pokaz wyższości jej panicza. Gorące wargi zachłannie zagarnęły jej usta, a ciało przygniotło ją do drzwi.

Uśmiech samoistnie wygiął usta dziewczyny.

O, tak, powinna dobrze zastanowić się nad tym wyborem.


	9. Chapter 9

K 3.3

— Czy ty uważasz mnie za idiotę, Snape? — wrzasnął Czarny Pan, przerywając zaklęcie i kopiąc klęczącego przed nim mężczyznę w klatkę piersiową.

Severus uderzył głową w kamienną podłogę i na chwilę pociemniało mu przed oczami. Otrząsając się z zamroczenia, spróbował wstać, ale ktoś złapał go za ramiona i mocno przytrzymał.

— Peter! _Veritaserum_!

Mały, zastraszony czarodziej ze srebrną dłonią szybko wykonał polecenie swego Pana.

— Zaraz sam wszystko powiesz! Dość mam twoich wymówek! Jeśli to prawda, to wybaczysz mi mój niepokój w tej sprawie. Jeżeli jednak okłamywałeś mnie, pożałujesz.

Czyjeś szorstkie ręce pociągnęły Snape'a za włosy, wyginając głowę do tyłu. Ktoś inny otworzył mu usta i wlał eliksir prosto do gardła. Zatkanie nosa i zamknięcie ust spowodowało, że przełknął, by móc oddychać.

Znów został rzucony na podłogę i tym razem musiał wstać sam. Jego oczy powoli stawały się matowe, a ruchy powolne.

Voldemort usiadł na swoim tronie. Różdżka w jego dłoni drgała w jakimś własnym rytmie, jakby już nie mogła się doczekać rzucenia kolejnego strasznego w efekcie zaklęcia.

Teraz, gdy Harry wiedział, kim naprawdę są ci wszyscy zamaskowani ludzie i dosyć dobrze znał ich sposoby postępowania ze swoimi ofiarami, był przerażony.

Śnił już od godziny, tak przynajmniej mu się zdawało, i był coraz bardziej przekonany, że to spotkanie nie skończy się szczęśliwie dla profesora, jeśli wyda się sprawa z chłopcami. Nie wiedział, co rozkazał mu wypić mu Voldemort, ale nie mogło to być nic dobrego.

— Czy czujesz coś do tego chłopca, Harry'ego Pottera? — zadał pierwsze pytanie lord.

— Tak.

Harry, gdyby mógł, to by sapnął. A mężczyzna tak zapewniał, że nie lubi dzieci w TEN sposób.

— Co do niego czujesz?

— Miłość.

Chichoty wśród śmierciożerców zostały uciszone jednym spojrzeniem ich Pana. Ten zmrużył czerwone oczy, wstając i podchodząc bliżej do stojącego nadal dumnie wyprostowanego mężczyzny.

— Czy okłamujesz mnie teraz, Severusie?

— Nie.

— Czy ratowałeś dzieci podczas naszych ataków na mugoli?

— Tak.

Szmer tak jak poprzednio zamilkł, gdy tylko wężowata twarz skierowała się na nich, a nie na ofiarę.

Harry klął w myślach. Snape się wyda! Sam. I zginie. Szpiedzy nigdy nie żyją długo po wykryciu.

— Wszyscy wyjść! — nakazał nagle zebranym Voldemort, a sam przytrzymał Snape'a, który także zaczął się obracać w stronę drzwi. — Ty nie. Mam jeszcze kilka pytań.

Sala opustoszała bardzo szybko. Severus stał na środku sali, a Voldemort krążył wokół niego.

— Jak długo mnie zdradzasz?

— Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem. — Oczy Snape'a zamigotały, ale znów stały się matowe.

— Od kiedy jesteś szpiegiem? — Czarny Pan nie przestawał zadawać pytań, choć zauważył pierwsze efekty mijającego działania mikstury.

— Od szesnastu lat.

Zaklęcie tnące zostało tylko wywarczone przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale efekt był taki jak zawsze. Krzyk profesora odbił się echem, a krew zaczęła skapywać na podłogę. Tom zatrzymał się przed skulonym szpiegiem.

— Co czujesz do Pottera?

— Miłość.

— Jaką?

Chwila ciszy i zmagań się Snape'a, ale eliksir nadal działał.

— Ojcowską.

Czarny Pan zamarł.

— Czy on jest twoim synem? — zadał pytanie bardzo cicho.

— Tak.

Harry zaczął krzyczeć, gdy pierwsze zaklęcia trafiły w...

_To nie może być prawda! O co tu chodzi?_

Prawie godzinę trwało, zanim Malfoy zdołał obudzić swego panicza. Ale nawet wtedy ten tylko na chwilę otworzył oczy i zapytał schrypniętym głosem:

— Co to jest _Veritaserum_?

— Eliksir prawdy. Nakazuje mówić tylko prawdę.

Oczy bruneta rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej i opadł na poduszkę nieprzytomny. Przetransportowanie go do części szpitalnej zajęło słudze tylko kilka minut. Pomfrey, gdy tylko zobaczyła lekko drgającego nastolatka, od razu nakazała Draco położyć go na łóżko.

— Co się dzieje? Znowu ktoś go zaatakował?

— Nie. Tylko spał.

Ciche zrozumienie odbiło się w oczach pielęgniarki, gdy sięgała po eliksiry do szafki przy biurku.

— Zajmę się nim. Idź spać. Wystarczy, że przyjdziesz koło ósmej. Wcześniej i tak się nie obudzi.

Draco czekał chwilę na jakieś wyjaśnienia, ale te powiedziane nie nadeszły, więc w końcu wyszedł. Kobieta wysłała patronusa z krótką wiadomością, a sama pochyliła się nad chłopakiem.

— _Enervate._

Harry otworzył oczy, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, został napojony eliksirami. Potem zmienił zdanie i tylko położył się z powrotem. W tej samej chwili do szpitala wkroczył Dumbledore.

— Jak się czujesz, paniczu Potter? — zapytał, zbliżając się do jego łóżka.

— Czy profesor Snape już wrócił? — odparł pytaniem chłopak.

— Niestety jeszcze nie. Co widziałeś? — Wyraz twarzy dyrektora natychmiast zmienił się na zmęczony.

Chłopak milczał, siadając, a następnie wstając. Na próbę powstrzymania go przez kobietę tylko coś mruknął i wyminął ją.

— Proszę się przygotować, że może nie wrócić — szepnął, przechodząc przez całą długość sali.

Podszedł do najszerszego z okien po tej stronie szpitala i oparł czoło o szybę.

— Harry... — Dumbledore chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak pokręcił głową, nie odrywając czoła od szkła.

Więcej dyrektor nie próbował. Przez kilka minut cicho rozmawiał z pielęgniarką, po czym wyszedł.

Harry nie spał już tej nocy. Nie pozwolił też sobie podać eliksiru uspokajającego. Chciał coś zrozumieć, ale nie miał faktów i już sam nie wiedział, co myśleć. Wypytał Pomfrey o eliksir prawdy i te wiadomości niebardzo mu się spodobały.

_O co, do diabła, tu chodzi?_

— Paniczu?

Draco wszedł cicho i widząc siedzącego na brzegu łóżka, nie ruszającego się chłopaka, trochę się zaniepokoił. Harry jednak wstał, gdy tylko go usłyszał.

— Rękawiczki, Draco. — Jego głos był bardzo poważny, ale cichy. — Czas iść na śniadanie.

Chciał wprowadzić w życie jeden z planów. Miał do rozwiązania jeden z problemów dotyczący jego i lokaja. Czym szybciej się z nim zmierzy, tym lepiej. Poza tym musiał się na czymś lub kimś wyżyć po tej nocy. Był wściekły i musiał dać tej złości ujść.

Nadal nie wiedział, co się wokół niego działo, ale jeśli to była prawda, znów stracił rodzinę.

_Cholera! Wszyscy wkoło niego giną!_

Pozwolił Draco się przebrać, nawet nie interesowało go, że strój musi być odpowiedni. Potem ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali, tak by wejść równo o dziewiątej. Wtedy wszyscy już są.

Odpowiednia pora na pokaz.

Draco ruchem różdżki otworzył na całą szerokość ogromne drzwi do sali.

Potter stał w nich wystarczająco długo, by każdy mógł spojrzeć w jego stronę, a jednocześnie on sam mógł odnaleźć swoje ofiary.

Siedzieli przy jednym stole, obsługiwani przez skrzaty. Patrzyli, tak jak wszyscy, na Harry'ego z ironicznymi uśmieszkami na twarzy.

Potter zaczął się do nich zbliżać.

— Popatrz, George. Któż to do nas...

— ...bez zaproszenia podchodzi?

— Czy to nie sam Harry Potter?

— Ten, który wykradł nam kamerdynera?

Dwa plaśnięcia skórzanych rękawic zlały się w jedno. Przed każdym z wysokich rudzielców spadła rękawica.

— Wyzywam was na pojedynek czarodziejów! Teraz!

Sala od samego jego wejścia była cicha, teraz jednak zaczął w niej narastać szmer. W kilka sekund wszyscy odsunęli się pod ściany.

Potter nie czekał, wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę pierwszego z Weasleyów. Znał zasady. Mógł atakować, skoro sam został podstępnie zaatakowany pierwszy.

— _Jęzlep!_ — Zaraz za pierwszym rzucił kolejny urok na brata. — _Expelliarmus!_

Urok popchnął skaczącego właśnie w jego stronę chłopaka pod sam stół prezydentialny. Kątem oka Harry zauważył, że ktoś pomógł zdjąć zaklęcie chyba z Freda a żew jego stronę już leci czerwona smuga energii.

— _Protego!_

Tarcza wytrzymała, pochłaniając moc. Drugi chłopak dołączył do brata. Żaden z nauczycieli nie przerwał walki. Jakby to był turniej, a nie bójka, chociaż delikatnie nazwana pojedynkiem. Draco osłaniał tyły Harry'ego, ale na razie nie wtrącał się do walki. To było wyraźne polecenie jego panicza. Nie miał zamiaru go łamać, dopóki nic nie grozi Potterowi. Na razie żadnej ze stron nie zagrażały niebezpieczne czary. Albo Weasleyowie nie doceniali przeciwnika, albo Harry chciał się zabawić.

W pewnej chwili Potter dostał jakimś silniejszym urokiem, który spowodował, że chłopak przewrócił się, uderzając głową w brzeg stołu.

Draco natychmiast doskoczył do niego, otaczając tarczą. Chłopak u jego stóp tylko potrząsnął głową, odganiając zamroczenie, i wstał.

— Odejdź, Draco.

— Tak, paniczu.

Kamerdyner odsunął się o kilka kroków, nie spuszczając wzroku z czekających Weasleyów. Atak na leżącego był tak samo niehonorowy, jak strzał w plecy. Przy tak dużej widowni nikt nie chciał zostać oskarżony o łamanie zasad pojedynku. I tak zostały już nagięte przez wyzwanie do walki dwóch na jednego.

Stali przed sobą w ciszy. Część stolików pomiędzy nimi nie nadawała się już do niczego. Różdżki drgały w zmęczonych dłoniach całej trójki.

Nagle Harry opuścił swoją.

— Rezygnuję — rzucił i odwrócił się do nich plecami. — Znudziło mi się.

Ta zniewaga zadziałała na bliźniaków niczym czerwona płachta na byka. Jednocześnie unieśli różdżki wyżej i krzyknęli:

— _Culter!_

Harry spodziewał się ataku, ale na pewno nie takiego. Jego tarcza nawet wzmocniona mocą Draco niewiele pomogła. Siła połączonego czaru odrzuciła go, a gdy upadł, zaczął krzyczeć. Nie trwało długo, gdy krzyk nagle się urwał. Czerwona plama błyskawicznie pokrywała marmurową podłogę, na której leżał nieprzytomny Potter.

Cztery jednoczesne dźwięki aportacji zaraz przy jego ciele ukazały mężczyzn w mundurach służb aurorskich. Jeden z nich pochylił się nad chłopakiem, rzucając czar powstrzymujący krwawienie i zasklepiając ranę. Inny rzucił kolejne zaklęcie. Tym razem jego magia otoczyła na chwilę rannego, a następnie skierowała się dwoma smugami w stronę Weasleyów.

Cała czwórka podeszła do osłupiałych bliźniaków.

— Jesteście aresztowani za napaść na Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Użycie zaklęcia tnącego klasyfikuje się jako czyn w kategorii próby morderstwa. Dwa lata Azkabanu.

— Nie!

— Nie!

Więcej nie zdążyli powiedzieć. Zostali złapani za ramiona i zniknęli w błysku światła.

Draco już podnosił Harry'ego i kierował się ku wyjściu. Nawet po zasklepieniu ran upływ krwi był niebezpieczny.

Towarzyszyła mu tylko cisza.

Severus Snape został wyrzucony gdzieś na wrzosowiskach Walii. Jego ciało było tak poranione, że z trudem można było rozpoznać w czarnej, sztywnej od krwi szacie człowieka. Miał tylko tyle siły, by odwrócić się na plecy z jękiem i nieprzyjemnym trzaskiem połamanych kości. Żył, ale wiedział, że nie potrwa to długo. W tym stanie nie miał nawet sił, by się aportować.

Pojedyncze krople deszczu zaczęły opadać na jego twarz.

_Z deszczu pod rynnę_, pomyślał ironicznie.

Zamknął oczy, a dokładniej jedno oko, bo drugiego nie było widać spod wielkiej opuchlizny. Bolało go wszystko, ale najbardziej wnętrze ust. To, co zrobił Avery...

Zresztą po co o tym myśleć? Wkrótce i tak odejdzie. Żal mu było tylko Harry'ego. Nie zdążył mu powiedzieć. Opadał z sił. Nie miał jej nawet tyle, by odetchnąć.

_Bo po co?_

Chwilę przed tym, jak stracił przytomność, poczuł coś mokrego, co nie mogło być deszczem. Było ciepłe i żywe oraz szorstkie. Jak język zwierzęcia.

_Wilki?__ Nawet nie będzie co pochować. Może i dobrze?_


	10. Chapter 10

K 4.1

— Mógłbyś już się obudzić, Smarkerusie!

Natarczywe warknięcie przebiło się to do umysłu Severusa jak przez bardzo gęstą mgłę.

Z syknięciem uchylił powiekę, spodziewając się rażącej bieli skrzydła szpitalnego, choć niebardzo wiedział, jakby miał się tam znaleźć. Jednak okazało się, że otaczał go tylko półmrok. Powoli, oczekując pierwszych fal bólu, zaczął się rozglądać i gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na postaci pochylającej się nad nim, zamarł.

_Black?,_ pomyślał zaskoczony.

Otępienie zaczęło mijać i cierpienie schwyciło go w swoje macki. Zmarszczył czoło, zamykając oczy.

— Tylko mi tu teraz nie mdlej! — zawołał mężczyzna, ale niewiele mu to pomogło.

Gdy krzyk nie spowodował kolejnego otworzenia się oczu rannego, mężczyzna sapnął rozdrażniony. Poprawił zdobyczny koc na ciele Snape'a i poszedł dorzucić drew do ogniska. Bez różdżki nie mógł za wiele zdziałać. Zbyt mało wiedział o mugolskiej medycynie, by oddać w jej ręce czarodzieja. To mogłoby się źle skończyć. Natomiast by udać się do Świętego Munga, musiałby mieć właśnie ten przeklęty kawałek drewna, choć też nie przypuszczał, by to był dobry pomysł.

— Mam nadzieję, że tu nie zdechniesz przez kilka godzin. Idę po coś dla ciebie, więc mógłbyś to docenić.

Śpiący, albo raczej nieprzytomny, Severus nie potrafił zareagować na to wyznanie.

Czarny, mocno skołtuniony pies wysunął łeb z gęstych zarośli i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nie widząc nic niebezpiecznego, wyszedł cały i pobiegł w głąb pobliskiego lasu. Tuż za nim znajdowały się domostwa. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, znajdzie w nich eliksiry lecznicze, a może nawet zapasową różdżkę. Nie pogniewałby się nawet na dziecięcą. Wszystko jedno, byle tylko zawierała w sobie trochę magii.

Gdy wrócił dobre sześć godzin później, nic w jaskini się nie zmieniło poza wygaśnięciem ognia. Ale za to miał szczęście. Wypuścił z pyska pakunek i zmienił się w człowieka. Wydobył z tobołka różdżkę i odczarował to, co przyniósł.

Spora część małej jaskini została zastawiona pudełkami z przeróżną zawartością. Jedyne, czego nie mógł zmniejszyć, to właśnie eliksiry, bo mogłyby stracić swoje właściwości. Pierwsze, co zrobił, to rozpalił ogień, by mieć choć minimum światła, i podszedł do nadal nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.

Zaklęcie diagnozujące ujawniło wszystkie obrażenia Snape'a, co spowodowało, że Black zbladł.

— W coś ty się wpakował, Smarkerusie?

Najdelikatniej, jak mógł, podał mu eliksiry, które zdobył. Na pierwsze efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Twarz przestała być szara i nawet trochę się rozluźniła. Część ran zaleczył prostymi zaklęciami, inne musiał tylko opatrzyć, zanim przygotuje odpowiednie maści. Przynajmniej przyda się wiedza, z której dotychczas korzystał przy Lunatyku.

Kilka kolejnych godzin spędził na przygotowaniu małego laboratorium. Co prawda, wszystko było mocno przestarzałe, bo wyniósł swoje zdobycze z opustoszałego domu, ale wydawały się nadal być użyteczne. Jedyne, co starał się brać świeże, to właśnie eliksiry oraz żywność. To ostatnie na pewno wzbudzi podejrzenia mieszkańców, ale Syriusz miał też nadzieję, że zabrana ilość nie była aż tak duża, by pojawili się aurorzy.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni ranny budził się na krótkie momenty, jednak za każdym razem coraz dłuższe. Tydzień po znalezieniu przez Syriusza Blacka Severus siedział podparty poduszką i obserwował, jak ten drugi przygotowuje dla niego eliksir. Nagle zaklaskał, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Co? — Syriusz obrócił się w jego stronę. — Co tym razem robię źle?

Snape pokroił coś w powietrzu i pokazał wielkość palcami.

— Za duże? Nawet jeśli, to co? Działa.

Severus prychnął.

— Och, nie oburzaj się tak. Liczy się efekt. Jest tak samo dobry jak twój, więc nie grymaś. Gdybyś nie był taki słaby, już dawno wróciłbyś do szkoły, a tam zajęłaby się tobą Pomfrey.

Zmrożenie wzrokiem niewiele pomogło, bo Black odwrócił się do niego plecami, by kontynuować przerwaną pracę.

Harry mógł opuścić szpital tydzień później. Nadal był bardzo blady i nawet eliksiry na krew niewiele pomagały.

— Jesteś pewien paniczu, że chcesz iść na zajęcia? Może jeszcze...

— Draco, proszę, przestań — rzucił ostro Potter, kierując się na transmutację.

Miał dużo czasu, by wszystko przemyśleć, i w duszy gratulował sobie za furtkę w akcie adopcji. Kto by pomyślał, że...

Stop, teraz to i tak już nieważne.

Takie wahania nastrojów miewał ostatnio dosyć często. Chyba sam nie wiedział, jak odreagować nowe wiadomości.

Draco też zachowywał się dziwnie, odkąd dotarła do wszystkich wiadomość, że profesor Snape na razie nie będzie uczył. Wytłumaczeniem były sprawy rodzinne.

Jednak to nie wyjaśniało dziwnego smutku u kamerdynera. Czekali właśnie na nauczycielkę, więc Harry zdecydował się w końcu zapytać.

— Draco, o co chodzi? Jesteś jakiś przygaszony.

Malfoy kucnął przy jego krześle i odparł cicho:

— Mój ojciec martwi się o profesora Snape'a.

— Dlaczego? Znali się?

— Tak. Ojciec był jego kamerdynerem.

— Takim jak ty? Też rodowym?

— Tak i dlatego się martwi.

— Przykro mi — szepnął Harry.

Nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć, że Snape prawdopodobnie już dawno nie żyje.

— Ciągle czuje jego magię, ale jest bardzo słaba. Dosłownie tli się, jakby był poważnie ranny lub chory.

Potter patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— On go wyczuwa? — spytał, przełykając dziwną gulę, która utworzyła się w jego gardle, gdy słuchał Draco.

— Tak. Ciągle. Wiesz przecież, kim jest Snape, i ojciec sądzi, że to z tego powodu jest ranny i nie może wrócić.

Blondyn coś przed nim ukrywał, był tego pewien.

— Mówisz o takim połączeniu, jak pomiędzy nami?

— Tak, o tym samym. Zwykła przysięga lojalności, ale u ojca ma ona spory czas działania, więc jest dużo silniejsza.

— Czy tej przysięgi nie rozwiązuje się po uzyskaniu pełnoletniości?

— Można, ale rzadko kto to czyni. W razie niebezpieczeństwa można być pewnym pomocy.

— Czy twój ojciec mógłby dotrzeć do Snape'a tylko dzięki temu połączeniu?

Wszyscy uczniowie zwrócili na nich uwagę, jednak ci nadal szeptali między sobą i nic nie słyszeli.

— Nie. Musiałby mieć kogoś połączonego więzami krwi. Kogoś z rodziny, by móc się do niego aportować.

W tej chwili do sali weszła McGonagall, a Harry się zamyślił. Nawet nie słyszał poleceń, jakie wydawała profesorka. Jeśli jemu udałoby się dotrzeć do Snape'a, to potwierdziłoby to to, co usłyszał. Jeśli jednak nie, zawsze może się tłumaczyć, że chciał spróbować. Napisał polecenie na kawałku pergaminu i podał go Draco. Ten szybko przeczytał. Uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia i spojrzał na swego panicza. Potem ukłonił się i wyszedł z sali. Zajęcia mogli opuszczać tylko słudzy. Uczniowie musieli najpierw poprosić o zgodę nauczyciela. Pewne zasady obowiązywały jak w zwykłej szkole.

Cały dzień zajęło przygotowanie obu Malfoyom rytuału, jak go nazwał kamerdyner. Obaj cały czas zerkali na stojącego przy oknie, zamyślonego chłopaka. Lucjusz kilkakrotnie chciał poznać powody ratunku, czy chociażby podejrzenia, dlaczego Potter myśli, że może mu się udać aportacja do Snape'a. Na żadne z pytań nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Draco nie pytał. Wykonywał tylko w ciszy wszystkie polecenia ojca.

Po rozmowie z Lucjuszem Harry zdecydował się na wzięcie ich obu, bo nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

— Jesteśmy gotowi, paniczu.

Lucjusz stał pośrodku pokoju, w kręgu z tajemniczych dla Harry'ego symboli.

— Co mam robić? — zapytał chłopak, podchodząc bliżej, ale nie przekraczając kręgu.

— Rozetnij serdeczny palec i aktywuj runy swoją krwią. Moja magia już w nich jest. Wtedy czar zadziała.

Draco podszedł do ojca i ujął jego dłoń. Harry patrzył na ten gest dziwnym, trochę tęsknym wzrokiem. Wziął z biurka sztylet do krojenia składników i rozciął sobie palec. Uklęknął w kręgu i roztarł krew wzdłuż symbolu przypominającego mu wodę.

Znaki najpierw zamigotały i w tej samej chwili, w której on poczuł ciepło w piersi, rozbłysły intensywnym blaskiem.

Świat zawirował.

Severus próbował wstać przy pomocy Syriusza. Nigdy by nie uwierzył, gdyby ktoś w przeszłości powiedział mu, że będzie wdzięczny za jego pomoc. Bez odpowiednich eliksirów w ogóle by nie przeżył. Połamane kości zrosły się, ale zmaltretowane Cruciatusami mięśnie nadal nie chciały go słuchać i dlatego potrzebował pomocy, by skorzystać z „latryny" lub, jak kto woli, z krzaczków.

Właśnie wracali z „wypadu", gdy tuż przed nimi rozbłysło rażące światło i pojawiły się nagle trzy osoby. Syriusz szarpnął się, ale nie mógł puścić Severusa, nie narażając go na kolejne kontuzje, co w jego stanie byłoby bardzo niebezpieczne.

— Severusie! — Malfoy senior zareagował pierwszy, wyciągając różdżkę i kierując ją w stronę mężczyzny o bardzo niechlujnym wyglądzie. — Puść go natychmiast! — zażądał.

— Nie mogę...

— Natychmiast...!

— Spokojnie, panie Malfoy. Syriusz niczym nie zagraża profesorowi — odezwał się Potter, wychodząc zza Draco.

— Harry! — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na jego widok.

— Połóż go do łóżka.

Black, przy pomocy starszego Malfoya, pomógł dotrzeć rannemu do prowizorycznego łóżka. Potem obaj odsunęli się, odwracając do chłopaka.

Severus nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

— Cieszę się, że przeżyłeś... — Harry przerwał nagle, ściskając pięści — ...ojcze.

Syriusz warknął coś pod nosem. Lucjusz zbladł, a Draco zmarszczył tylko brwi.

Dziwne milczenie trwało już dłuższą chwilę, ale nikt nie chciał go przerywać.

— Jak się dowiedziałeś, Harry? — zapytał nagle Syriusz.

Harry obrócił się szybko na pięcie i wbił w niego ostre spojrzenie.

— Wiedziałeś? — wyrzucił z siebie.

— Tak, ale nie wolno mi było dotychczas tego zdradzać. Skoro jednak już wiesz...

— Dość! — przerwał mu. — Na razie dosyć! Co robimy? Zabieramy — zająknął się — ojca do zamku czy gdzieś indziej? Nie mogę na razie opuścić szkoły, by się nim zająć, ale pan Malfoy mógłby zorganizować mu jakąś pomoc w jego komnatach.

— Oczywiście. To nie będzie problem. Mogę nawet osobiście mu pomagać...

Ostre warknięcie od strony łóżka przerwało Lucjuszowi.

Harry zbladł trochę, ale podszedł bliżej, stając nad Severusem, a następnie przysiadając na brzegu łóżka.

— Widziałem wszystko. — Snape otworzył szeroko oczy. — Słyszałem, o co cię pytał.

— Harry, o czym ty...? — Syriusz zaczął się zbliżać, ale powstrzymała go dłoń na ramieniu.

Sekundę później Draco zdjął ją i pokręcił przecząco głową.

Harry popatrzył na tę scenę, ale nic nie powiedział na dziwne zachowanie lokaja. Poczuł nagle uścisk na swojej dłoni. Obrócił głowę. Severus trzymał go za rękę.

— Chcesz wrócić do zamku? Czy pani Pomfrey jest w stanie przywrócić ci język?

Wzruszenie ramion niebardzo było tą odpowiedzią, którą oczekiwał.

— Ale chcesz wrócić do zamku?

Severus potwierdził, ściskając jednocześnie mocniej dłoń syna.

Ten nie zareagował. Wolną dłonią potarł nasadę nosa, omal nie strącając okularów.

— Co z tobą, Syriuszu? Jak uciekłeś? Nie wydaje mi się, aby sami cię wypuścili — odezwał się do Blacka Harry, wstając i wysuwając rękę z dłoni Snape'a.

— Uciekłem. Miałem już dość odsiadywania kary za nieswoje czyny. Poza tym widziałem Petera, i to całkiem żywego. Glizdogon żyje.

— Glizdogon? — Harry próbował sobie przypomnieć, skąd kojarzy tę ksywkę.

— Peter Pettigrew, czwarty Huncwot — podpowiedział Syriusz.

— Gdzie go widziałeś?

— W Hogwarcie. Na zdjęciu z twojej adopcji. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, coś ty wymyślił? Czego chce od ciebie stary Potter?

— Teraz to nieważne. Wracajmy do zamku. — Harry stanął koło Draco. — Poradzicie sobie sami? Musimy wracać, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Powiadomię panią Pomfrey o profesorze.

Kiwnął głową w stronę kamerdynera i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Zniknęli z towarzyszącym temu dźwiękiem aportacji.

— Ktoś mi w końcu wyjaśni, o co tu chodzi? Severusie, o czym mówił Potter? — zaczął dopytywać się Lucjusz.

— Severus nie może mówić. Obcięto mu język — odezwał się zamiast rannego Black, zaczynając zbierać niektóre rzeczy. — Znalazłem go na wrzosowiskach kilka godzin po mojej ucieczce z Azkabanu. Był w fatalnym stanie. Ledwo przeżył.

— Znając Severusa, to „fatalny" jest łagodnym określeniem — stwierdził sucho Malfoy. — A co z paniczem?

Severus zmarszczył brwi, a Syriusz zaśmiał się krótko.

— Myślisz, że nie wiedziałem? Przejrzyj na oczy, Smarkerusie. Miałeś romans z moją siostrą i sądzisz, że tego nie zauważyłem? Raczej trudno młodej dziewczynie ukryć ciążę. Poza tym to ja zaproponowałem jej, by oddała dziecko Potterom. Tam było bezpieczniejsze. Nikt wtedy nie przypuszczał, że tak to się skończy. Dziwi mnie jednak, że nie zabrałeś syna od Dursleyów. Co ty sobie myślałeś? — zaczął nagle krzyczeć. — Przecież spotkałeś kiedyś Petunię. Ale potem nagle się zmieniła i pomyślałem, że przemówiłeś jej do rozsądku. Harry nawet ją kochał. Nadal jednak nie rozumiem, czemu go nie zabrałeś, przecież obiecałeś Annie, że zajmiesz się synem. — Odetchnął nagle, uspokajając się. — Wiem, nie możesz teraz mówić, ale jak wyzdrowiejesz do końca, to sobie porozmawiamy — obiecał mu i zwrócił się do Lucjusza. — Zabierz go do zamku, ja muszę się ukrywać, ale znajdę sposób, by się skontaktować.

Na koniec zniknął, zabierając spakowane rzeczy ze sobą.

Malfoy nie mógł aportować się bezpośrednio do zamku, nie był aurorem, więc musiał pojawić się w okolicach bramy. Potem lewitował Severusa pod zaklęciem kameleona, by nie wzbudzać sensacji. Potter i Draco czekali już w skrzydle szpitalnym. Po ich twarzach widać było, że chwilę wcześniej zażarcie o czymś dyskutowali. Byli wyraźnie na siebie wściekli.


	11. Chapter 11

K 4.2

— Wiedziałeś? Wiedziałeś od samego początku!

— Nie, paniczu. Zacząłem się tylko domyślać.

Błonia Hogwartu, na które szybko przeszli po przekroczeniu bramy, były puste.

— Jak?

— Moja mama pochodzi z rodziny Blacków, a Anna była jej siostrą. Odkąd pamiętam, powtarzała mi, bym na ciebie uważał. I proszę, przestań na mnie krzyczeć, jestem po twojej stronie — poprosił spokojnie Draco.

— Będę krzyczał! — Gniew Harry'ego rósł z każdym postawionym krokiem. — Coś ty sobie myślał? Nie mogłeś mi wcześniej powiedzieć? Co się z wami wszystkimi dzieje? Magia przepaliła wam szare komórki?

— Paniczu, uspokój się!

— Odwal się! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! — Odepchnął go od siebie i ruszył przodem.

— Paniczu...

— Daj mi spokój! — krzyknął, nawet się nie odwracając.

Wpadł do skrzydła szpitalnego i przekazał informacje pielęgniarce. Ta, pomimo szoku po usłyszeniu wiadomości, szybko zaczęła przygotowywać się na przyjęcie pacjenta. Kilka minut później do sali wszedł Lucjusz z lewitowanym na noszach Snape'em.

— Zostawcie nas samych — poprosiła Poppy.

— Zostaję — odparł krótko Harry. — Draco, idź. Jak wrócę, to skończymy rozmowę. Na razie chcę ochłonąć.

— Tak, paniczu.

Draco wyszedł, a zaraz po nim starszy Malfoy, gdy otrzymał wzrokowy nakaz od Severusa.

— Paniczu Potter, jednak nalegam... — zaczęła kobieta.

— Nie. Zostanę. Chcę dowiedzieć się, jak szybko profesor odzyska język.

Pielęgniarka popatrzyła na leżącego nadzwyczaj spokojnie mężczyznę. To nie było jego normalne zachowanie.

— Jeśli został usunięty magicznie...

Severus zaprzeczył, na co Poppy odetchnęła.

— W takim razie niedługo. Pójdę po eliksir.

— Zaczekam tutaj — oświadczył Harry, przysuwając sobie krzesło bliżej łóżka, ale tak, by Snape nie mógł go dosięgnąć.

Patrzyli tylko na siebie. Chłopak nie wytrzymał długo.

— Mam nadzieję, że się wytłumaczysz.

Severus kiwnął głową.

— Proszę, musisz to wypić. — Chwilę później Pomfrey pojawiła się koło łóżka i wręczyła choremu buteleczkę. — W tym czasie ja sprawdzę resztę obrażeń. Panicz przekazał mi, że byłeś pod opieką czarodzieja i zostałeś już trochę podleczony. Zajmiemy się więc dalszą kuracją.

Eliksir nie był chyba smaczny, ale został wypity do końca. Pielęgniarka w międzyczasie rzuciła kilka czarów na mężczyznę, a potem zaczęła zapisywać coś w notatniku.

— Szkoda, że nie możesz wymienić zaklęć lub tego, co ci zrobiono. Ułatwiłoby to i przyśpieszyło leczenie niektórych urazów. Będę musiała leczyć je po omacku.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił twarz od Snape'a.

— Co potrzebuje pani wiedzieć?

Pomfrey poderwała głowę znad notesu. Łóżko skrzypnęło i Snape w tym samym momencie spróbował się podnieść.

— Nie powstrzymasz mnie — zauważył chłopak, znów odwracając się do pacjenta. — Jeśli to pomoże ci wyzdrowieć, to powiem wszystko, co widziałem.

Severus otworzył kilka razy usta, ale na tym etapie działania eliksiru mógł tylko coś niezrozumiale wycharczeć.

— Severusie, proszę. To naprawdę przyśpieszy twoje leczenie — próbowała przekonać go Poppy. — Chyba nie chcesz leżeć tu wieczność, aż odkryję, jakie zaklęcia spowodowały uszkodzenia. I tak uważam za cud, że z takimi obrażeniami jesteś przytomny. Ten, kto cię leczył, znał się na rzeczy.

Mężczyzna w końcu się poddał, a kobieta odciągnęła Pottera z daleka od łóżka i zaczęła wypytywać. Nie chciała robić tego przy rannym, by wspomnienia nie zburzyły jego spokoju.

Harry odczekał, choć niecierpliwie, dwa dni. Nie odzywał się do nikogo, jeśli był pytany o Snape'a, czyli nie rozmawiał z Malfoyami i dyrektorem. Ten ostatni był u Severusa kilka razy, ale nikt nie wiedział, o czym rozmawiali.

Na razie pobyt mistrza eliksirów w szpitalu był utrzymywany w tajemnicy. Pacjent dostał mały pokoik w rzadziej używanej części szpitala i tam pomagał mu Lucjusz.

Tego ranka Harry w końcu zdecydował się iść do niego. Chciał dowiedział się szczegółów.

Już w głównej sali szpitalnej usłyszał podniesione głosy starszego Malfoya i Snape'a.

— Narcyza wczoraj wszystko mi powiedziała. Wiedziała od samego początku, ale nie zdradziła cię słowem. Czy ty wiesz, co zrobiłeś? Znasz przepowiednię i wiesz, że to o tobie i Annie, a nie o Potterach. Co chcesz z tym teraz zrobić? Wiesz, że obaj jesteśmy na liście zdrajców? Czarny Pan uznał, że wiedziałem o wszystkim i w ten sposób dołączyłem do ciebie.

— Przynajmniej uwolniłeś się z tego bagna. — Głos Severusa był zachrypnięty, ale całkiem normalny.

— Dlaczego wcześniej nic nie powiedziałeś?

— Nie pamiętałem.

Ten właśnie moment wybrał Harry, by wejść. Draco podążał za nim jak cień.

— Proszę, kontynuuj — rzekł Potter, biorąc krzesło i siadając naprzeciw łóżka.

— Harry... — Severus chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostry wzrok chłopca go powstrzymał.

— Kontynuuj. Chcę się dowiedzieć, gdzie byłeś przez tyle lat. Tak, jestem wściekły, ale chcę usłyszeć twoje tłumaczenie, zanim podejmę decyzję.

Malfoy podszedł do syna i stanął u jego boku.

— Od czego mam zacząć? — spytał dziwnie potulnie Severus.

— Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? Zrozumiem tylko, gdy podasz dobry powód. — Harry wziął głęboki oddech, uspokajając się.

To nie był dobry moment na gniew.

— Nie pamiętałem. — Znów zimny wzrok chłopca go zmroził. — Gdy miałeś trzy lata, brałem udział w czarodziejskim pojedynku i później zostałem potraktowany zaklęciem pamięci, by o nim zapomnieć. Ten, kto to zrobił, usunął nie tylko to wspomnienie. Nie pamiętałem ani o tobie, ani o Annie.

— O mojej prawdziwej mamie? Kim ona jest? Wiem, że jest z rodziny Blacków, ale chcę wiedzieć więcej. Dlaczego ona się mną nie zajęła?

— Zmarła kilka dni po twoich narodzinach. Nie wiem, w jakich okolicznościach. Znaleziono jej ciało zmasakrowane. — Severus opuścił głowę. — Wtedy poprosiłem Lily Potter, by cię adoptowała.

— Dlaczego?

— Byłem śmierciożercą. Jaki byłby ze mnie ojciec?

— Dlaczego ona?

— Chciała mieć dziecko, ale ona i jej mąż nie mogli. Nie znali powodu.

— Była bezpłodna? Albo James — Harry kontynuował chłodno swoje przesłuchanie.

— Może. Nie utrzymywałem z nimi kontaktu, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Byli związani Przysięgą Wieczystą, że nigdy nikomu nie powiedzą. Jedynym wymogiem było to, by Syriusz Black był twoim ojcem chrzestnym. Pomimo, że nigdy się nie lubiliśmy, chciałem, by ktoś z twojej prawdziwej rodziny był przy tobie.

Harry wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

— Kiedy sobie przypomniałeś?

— Na początku roku szkolnego. — Severus spojrzał na siedzącego przed nim chłopca. — Twoje przybycie spowodowało jakieś przełamanie barier zaklęcia i ciągle bolała mnie głowa, na co nie pomagały żadne eliksiry przeciwbólowe. Gdy w końcu zrozumiałem, czym to jest spowodowane, wziąłem odpowiednie lekarstwo. To było w przeddzień naszej rozmowy o planie przeciwko Czarnemu Panu.

Chłopak zatrzymał się przy oknie.

— Chciałeś, żebym był blisko?

— Tak — odparł krótko.

— Co teraz? — Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę. — Jestem twoim synem. Co mam teraz zrobić?

— Decyzja należy do ciebie. Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Nie jesteś już małym chłopcem zamkniętym w komórce pod schodami. — Spuścił smutno głowę.

Źrenice Harry'ego zrobiły się nagle bardzo duże. Zaczął szybko łapać powietrze.

— To nie był sen — szepnął Harry jakby do siebie, pocierając skroń. — Kiedyś, jak byłem mały, często miewałem koszmary, że moja rodzina mnie krzywdzi i wtedy ratuje mnie ktoś ubrany na czarno. To nie był sen. To byłeś ty.

Severus spojrzał na niego, gdy zaczął wspominać tamten koszmar.

— Pamiętasz to?

Harry nie opowiedział. W ciszy opuścił pokój.

Draco szukał swego pana, ale jak na razie bezskutecznie. Nikt go nie widział, odkąd poszli razem do szpitala. Zdecydował się sprawdzić błonia. Pogoda niezbyt sprzyjała spacerom. Deszcze padał bardzo intensywnie i nikt nie wychodził z zamku. Jesień się kończyła i temperatury też nie były za wysokie.

Zatrzymał się zaraz za bramą, rozglądając dookoła. Lekka mgła utrudniała rekonesans. Nigdzie w pobliżu nie zauważył poszukiwanego.

Pohukiwanie sowy zwróciło jego uwagę, a po chwili zwój pergaminu upadł u jego stóp. Ministerialna pieczęć nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości tylko się w tym utwierdził.

— Teraz dopiero się zacznie — mruknął do siebie.

— Co się zacznie?

Malfoy byłby podskoczył wystraszony, ale jego pochodzenie i wychowanie oduczyło go tego typu zachowań. Drgnął tylko lekko i odwrócił się do zbliżającego się panicza.

— Wszędzie cię szukałem, paniczu.

— Co się zacznie, Draco? — powtórzył swoje pytanie Harry, otrzepując szatę z liści.

— Mój kontrakt z twoim dziadkiem wygasł.

— Dlaczego? Zrobiłeś coś? Chyba nie wie o...? — Przestraszył się nagle, że sprawa z jego nowoodzyskanym ojcem już w jakiś sposób dotarła do Harolda Pottera.

— Harold Potter zmarł wczoraj podczas akcji. Był atak śmierciożerców. Jesteś teraz głową rodziny Potterów.

Harry usiadł na schodach, wcale nie przejmując się, że są mokre od deszczu.

— To chyba jakiś obłęd. Nawet go nie widziałem.

— Jeszcze przed obiadem przybędzie pełnomocnik, aby dokończyć sprawy. Przypuszczalnie będzie to pan Neth.

Informacje Draco były oczywiście stuprocentowo pewne i Anthony Neth spotkał się z nimi w tej samej sali, co poprzednio, jeszcze przed posiłkiem. Wcześniej jednak Draco związał się z Harrym nowym zaklęciem lojalności, bo nawet pomimo tego, że Potter tego niebardzo chciał, nadal przebywali w szkole i tylko w ten sposób lokaj mógł w niej pozostać. Kamerdyner bez pana musiałby bezzwłocznie opuścić zamek.

Tym razem Draco otrzymał pozwolenie pozostania. Malfoyowi wydawało się przez chwilę, że nie spodobało się to urzędnikowi, ale nie miał się jak upewnić, bo ten już witał się z paniczem.

— Składam najszczersze kondolencje. Nikt nawet nie przypuszczał, że będę musiał w tak krótkim czasie znów się tu zjawić.

Usiedli obok siebie i notariusz zaczął wyjmować dokumenty ze swojej teczki. Jak od razu zauważył Harry – małej, ale dziwnie pojemnej.

— Czy będę mógł wziąć udział w pogrzebie? — zapytał na wstępie Potter.

Notariusz wyciągnął jeden z dokumentów, zanim odpowiedział.

— Niestety, w testamencie pan Potter nakazał natychmiastowe usunięcie zwłok po stwierdzeniu zgonu. Kiedyś stosowano do tego kremację, by rodzina mogła się pożegnać, ale i to zostało ograniczone po kradzieżach.

— Kradzieżach?

— Zdarzało się, że rodzina wykradała kawałki zmarłego, by przy użyciu eliksiru wielosokowego wyłudzić pieniądze. Gobliny właśnie z tego powodu wprowadziły kilka dodatkowych testów, zanim można wejść do skrytki w ich banku.

— Po co musiał pan tu przybyć? — zmienił temat Draco, stojący za fotelem swego pana.

Znów miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak z notariuszem. Jego wzrok mógłby go przeszyć na wylot, tak był ostry.

— To tylko formalność. Gdy zostaje się głową rodu bez żadnego dziedzica, trzeba jak najszybciej dopełnić pewnych magicznych formalności.

— Jakich? Nigdy dotąd o tym nie słyszałem — dopytywał się Draco.

— Mógł pan nie słyszeć, bo niezwykle rzadko zdarzają się takie sytuacje.

Potter zaczął dokładniej przyglądać się mężczyźnie. Gdy podpisywał z nim dokumenty adopcyjne, nie był taki nerwowy. Teraz jego dłonie minimalnie drżały i był spocony, choć znajdowali się w chłodnych lochach. Udając, że poprawia pomiętą szatę, sprawdził różdżkę.

— Panie Neth, chciałbym dowiedzieć się, co się stało z bliźniakami Weasley po ataku na mnie. Pamiętam, jak na początku roku szkolnego profesor Snape — tu zauważył dziwny tik na twarzy notariusza — informował mnie, że użycie zaklęć niewybaczalnych na terenie zamku powoduje pojawienie się aurorów. Jak dobrze pamiętam, oni nie użyli niewybaczalnego, lecz _Cultera_. Po części czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, ale nie niewybaczalne. Skąd więc wzięli się aurorzy?

— To proste. Sygnet, który panicz nosi, jest magiczny i atak powodujący jakiekolwiek zagrożenie życia natychmiast wywołuje alarm w siedzibie aurorów. Mają specjalny świstoklik, który przenosi ich w pobliże sygnetu, a co za tym idzie osoby, która go nosi. Co do Weasleyów, to sprawa jest poważniejsza.

— Dlaczego? — Ostatnio to słowo zbyt często opuszczało usta Harry'ego, ale chłopak chciał znać wszystkie odpowiedzi.

— Odkryto, że są pod działaniem Imperiusa, i to od dłuższego już czasu. Teraz jest wyjaśniane kto i gdzie rzucił na Weasleyów niewybaczalne.

Harry zamyślił się. Z każdą nową informacją cała sprawa robiła się coraz bardziej zagmatwana. Jego życie chyba nigdy nie będzie już należało do spokojnych.

— Może przejdźmy do sprawy, z powodu której tu przybyłem. — Neth podsunął Potterowi plik dokumentów. — To akta, które potwierdzają, że majątek został panu przekazany w spadku po dziadku. Proszę tylko podpisać i skrytki automatycznie będą należeć do pana. Na kolejnych umieszczone są także zaklęcia, które pobiorą próbkę pańskiej sygnatury magicznej i wplotą ją we wszystkie pańskie posiadłości, aby mógł pan się do nich bez problemów dostać.

Harry podpisywał powoli, czytając najpierw akta.

— I z tego powodu pan przybył? Wystarczyło przesłać to choćby kominkiem.

Mężczyzna przełknął głośno i wyciągnął z kieszeni wąskie pudełko.

— Zostałem zobligowany do wręczenia tego panu po śmierci Harolda Pottera.

— Co to?

— Nie wiem. Otrzymałem to po pańskiej adopcji ze szczegółowymi instrukcjami, by otworzył to pan, gdy będzie pan sam.

Pudełeczko była czarne, całe obite miękkim aksamitem. Na jego wierzchu widniał misterny wzór srebrno-zielonych linii układających się w tajemniczy wzór. Harry już gdzieś go widział, ale nie pamiętał gdzie.


	12. Chapter 12

K 4.3

Harry patrzył niepewnie na trzymane w dłoniach pudełko. Niepokojące zachowanie notariusza budziło kolejne pytania.

— Czy coś się stało, panie Neth?

— Nie. Dlaczego panicz pyta? — Kropla potu spłynęła po twarzy mężczyzny.

— Czymś pan się denerwuje. Czy wie pan, co jest w środku? Czy to jest niebezpieczne?

Draco przysunął się bliżej notariusza, podczas gdy ten robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy.

— Nie. Naprawdę nie wiem. Dano mi to pudełko już jakiś czas temu z tymi właśnie instrukcjami — odparł urzędnik, głośno przełykając.

— To dlaczego jest pan zdenerwowany? — spytał Malfoy.

— Cóż, sytuacja jest bardzo poważna. Panicz Potter jest teraz głową rodu i spadnie na niego sporo obowiązków. Po prostu martwię się, czy sobie poradzi ze wszystkim w tak młodym wieku — wytłumaczył się szybko Neth.

Harry niebardzo uwierzył w to tłumaczenie, ale dał sobie spokój. Jeśli mężczyzna nie chciał lub nie mógł powiedzieć, to trudno.

— Dziękuję, panie Neth. W razie dalszych problemów lub innych spraw, wie pan, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

— Proszę bardzo, paniczu.

Urzędnik skłonił się szybko i wyszedł z widoczną na twarzy ulgą. Chłopiec tymczasem wciąż przyglądał się pudełku. Symbol na jego wieczku wydawał się więcej niż znajomy. W końcu Harry podjął decyzję.

— Draco?

— Tak, paniczu?

— Sprawdź, czy profesor Snape i twój ojciec są jeszcze w skrzydle szpitalnym, czy już w lochach — polecił.

Malfoy podszedł do kominka i wywołał panią Pomfrey. Kilka minut później ponownie wyłonił się z zielonych płomieni.

— Zostali już przeniesieni do kwater profesora.

— W takim razie chodźmy tam.

Nie napotkali na swojej drodze żadnego ucznia, choć zwykle o tej porze w innych częściach zamku krążyli oni dosyć gęsto po korytarzach. Draco zapukał do drzwi gabinetu.

— Proszę! — Ostry głos z całą pewnością należał do Severusa Snape'a.

Harry nadal trochę niepewnie i ostrożnie podchodził do sprawy ojcostwa profesora. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, nagłe zrozumienie uderzyło w niego niczym piorun.

Tuż nad kominkiem wisiało godło domu, którego opiekun siedział w fotelu zaraz pod nim. Hary wyciągnął pudełko i potwierdził swoje podejrzenia. Całe było ozdobione ślizgońskimi symbolami. Starszy Malfoy podszedł do syna, kiwając mu głową. Harry tymczasem zbliżył się do Severusa.

— Notariusz przed chwilą wręczył mi to. — Wyciągnął przed siebie pudełko. — Czy wiesz, co to takiego?

Snape spojrzał na przedmiot i lekko zbladł, choć wydawało się, że w jego stanie to już niemożliwe.

— Tak.

— Otrzymałem ostrzeżenie, by nie otwierać tego przy innych. Muszę tego przestrzegać?

— Nie. W tym gronie to już bez różnicy.

— Co jest w środku?

— Twój magiczny akt urodzenia i przypuszczam, że także twój sygnet rodowy, który dałem twojej matce – tej prawdziwej. Miała ci go oddać, gdy trochę podrośniesz.

Harry powoli otworzył pudełko. Nic się nie stało. W środku znajdował się zwój, a na nim tkwił pierścień. Ten ostatni wcale nie przypominał sygnetu Potterów, lecz obrączkę. Ażurową, misternej roboty obrączkę.

Chłopak zsunął ją ze zwoju i nie wypuszczając z dłoni, rozwinął papier. Teraz miał wszystko czarno na białym. Był Snape'em. Stuprocentowym.

— Chwila! — Nagle coś zrozumiał, odwracając się do Draco. — Jesteśmy spokrewnieni!

— Tak, paniczu. Jesteśmy kuzynami. Nasze matki były siostrami.

Harry usiadł, nadal ściskając obrączkę. Pergamin bezwładnie upadł na podłogę.

— Co teraz? — zapytał w przestrzeń, otwierając dłoń i muskając kciukiem jej zawartość.

— O co ci chodzi? — spytał Severus.

— Jestem Snape'em czy Potterem? Ty jesteś moim biologicznym ojcem, a Harold Potter mnie adoptował. Przypuszczam, że notariusz o tym wie i sam nie ma pojęcia, co z tym faktem zrobić. Ja sam nie wiem, co zrobić.

— Masz wiele możliwości. Nikt nie może cię do niczego zmusić. Nie jesteś już małym dzieckiem. Możesz sam wybrać.

Snape mówił cicho, raczej z niepewnością, jakby się czegoś obawiał.

Potter zerknął w jego stronę.

— A co, jeśli moja decyzja nie spodoba się innym?

— Będę stał u twojego boku.

— A jeżeli _tobie_ nie spodoba się moja decyzja?

— Zrozumiem — rzekł ostrożnie Severus. — Może zajmie mi to trochę czasu, ale zrozumiem.

Harry obrócił obrączkę w palcach i zadał jeszcze jedno pytanie:

— Czy mamy fajne dodatki rodowe?

Lucjusz Malfoy musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, gdy usłyszał śmiech Severusa. To było ponad jego malfoyowate nerwy.

Wywiad dla _Proroka Codziennego_ odbył się na błoniach Hogwartu. Zebrani dziennikarze prześcigali się w domysłach, po co zostali wezwani do tak prestiżowej szkoły.

Dyrektor nie poinformował ich o celu spotkania, przekazując tylko, że będą żałować, jeśli się nie pojawią.

W końcu z zamku wyszedł Harry Potter w towarzystwie obu Malfoyów, Snape'a i notariusza.

Grono pedagogiczne i zaciekawieni uczniowie byli rozsypani po błoniach, ale zbliżyli się, widząc, że chłopak podchodzi do mównicy.

Harry zerknął na Severusa.

— Pamiętaj, cokolwiek zdecydujesz — szepnął Snape.

Flesze magicznych aparatów migały, gdy chłopak odwracał się w stronę prasy.

Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy czekali na jego słowa.

— Eee... — zająknął się na początek, chociaż jego wahanie nie trwało długo. — Mam dla państwa wiadomość, która może wami wstrząsnąć. Przynajmniej mną wstrząsnęła. Ja, Harry James Snape-Potter oświadczam, że uznaję biologiczne ojcostwo Severusa Snape'a i przyjmuję jego nazwisko, dom i moc na równi z rodem Potterów, przez których zostałem podwójnie adoptowany.

Od tej chwili życie chłopca nabrało tylko rozpędu, barw i niestety też nieszczęść, ale... to już kiedy indziej.

Koniec.


End file.
